The Returns and the New Arrivals
by RosyQ
Summary: It has been some time since Naru left for England. Mai, once in a while, sees all the gang except for Naru, Lin and Madoka. She believes she has moved on from loving Naru, but what happens when he comes back? And how does her life change after two new arrivals at SPR? My first fanfic :D I do not own ghost hunt nor its characters, except the two new characters that will be presented
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ghost Hunt.

Mai's POV

It surely has been some time since I last saw Naru. I've been in touch with Monk and Ayako, who are now an adorable couple. Sure, they still fight a lot, but… "less"… than before. Anyways, I've also been in contact with John, Masako, and Yasu. John is still sweet as always. Now he even runs an orphanage and a center for the homeless. Yasu, well… Yasu is still Yasu, except that he is a bit taller, stronger and more handsome. Now here's the strange part: Masako and I are now close friends, we don't fight anymore because there's nothing to fight for. We understood that our fighting was childish, and besides, Naru is gone and it appears that it will stay that way.

I am now 18 years old. In two months I will start my university studies along with a second university year Yasu. Apart from that, many say that I've grown into a beautiful young lady, but I don't believe them. Sure, I've got more curves, grown my hair a little past my shoulders, and I lost my baby fat, but _that_ doesn't make me beautiful. I'm still a petite sized teen with no beautiful aspects. The most I would say that has changed about me is my attitude. Some people say I'm mature, while others think I've stayed the same old childish girl. After my confession to Naru, the Narcissist, I pledged to become stronger and not to cry about foolish things such as a rejection. I learnt to accept things as they are and to move on. _'Or so I thought'._

As I finish my thoughts, I was snapped back to reality by the waving of a hand in front of my face and the calling of my name.

"Mai, Mai!" Said Akemi, my boss at the café I work for.

"Uh… Ah! What happened, Akemi?" If you're wondering how I could call my own boss by her first name, it's because apart from being my boss, she's my closest friend.

"You zoned out for at least ten minutes… Is everything ok?" She said, with concern written all over her face.

As I waved my hands in a form of reassurance, I said "Don't worry about me, I was just thinking about stuff."

"Oh, and is that 'stuff' about-" She started saying but I cut her off.

"No, it's not about… _him_" I said as my cheeks started to become red from embarrassment from being zoned out and a little of anger because I am so readable.

She raised an eyebrow at me, but decided not to comment about it. Instead she said "Alright then, well there is a table waiting for you to take their order."

"Alright, I will go right now."

I took out my notepad, reading the previous clients' orders, just to make sure I didn't forget their foods in the time I zoned out. I was reading the notepad as I reached the table and, without looking up, I asked what their orders were.

"Mai, it is disrespectful not to look at a client as you speak with them. I thought you finally became smarter to realize such logic, but I guess that once again I'm wrong." Said a too familiar baritone voice.

I instantly froze. Was it…? As I looked up, I recognized the two men at the table as no other than Lin and Naru.

I was not going to show my nervousness, so I shook it off and I showed my best smile and said "Hi, Lin and Naru. It's been a long time."


	2. Chapter 2

Naru's POV

Once I saw Mai, I was shocked. Before Lin and I left for England with Gene's body, the last thing I saw was a childlike bodied Mai. Now, almost one year later, she looks all grown up. '_How could all of this happen in only one year?' _

Of course, I would not let my shock to be showed, so I just did what I do best: insult her intelligence. But, I did not get the reply I was hoping for. A year ago, Mai would have yelled at me and protested about me being a jerk. Now, she just smiled and greeted us like nothing happened, like we have seen each other about a week ago, like we never had _that _conversation almost a year ago. Mai has really changed.

I never let my seriousness fall at any moment, and I just told her "Yes. I will go straight to the point. I am reopening SPR, and Lin and I are reuniting everyone else. If you're interested in going back to work for me, which I am sure you are-" I stopped speaking to see Mai's reaction. I was not surprised to see her face red as a tomato. She was angry. But, still, I continued. "-we will be reuniting in about two hours back at the office."

"And why would I be interested in going back to work for the One and Only _Narcissist_?" She asked glaring holes into my eyes. "Last time I checked, I did not need a jerk bossing me like I was some kind of robot."

I just smirked at her response. "And yet you worked for me and never quitted. Besides, I will pay you more than they pay you here."

Instead of frowning, she was the one to smirk this time. "Are you desperate enough to find people to work for you?"

I instantly frowned. "No. I am looking to stay with my same workers from before to avoid having to look for new people. I have a lot of work to do. But you-" I was cut off.

"I will go." She said, with an emotionless expression on her face. I was about to make my 'narcissistic' comment when she said "Not for you, but for everybody else."

I was taken aback by her comment, but made no reply about it. Even Lin, who was quiet, looked shocked. I said "Good. Meet us at the office in two hours." She just nodded. And just as she was about to leave, I instantly stopped her. "Oh and, Mai?"

"Yes, Naru?"

I smirked "Tea."

Back at the office

Mai's POV

As I entered SPR's office, I saw all the gang sitting and talking with each other. Apparently Naru and Lin were both at their respective lairs, I mean, offices. Once Bou-san spotted me, he ran and gave me an almost spine-breaking hug.

"Monk, I… can't… breathe!" I wheezed as Ayako came and hit the monk straight in the head.

"Ouch! Why do you keep hitting me with your purse?" Monk asked wincing.

"Oh, that wasn't my purse, you stupid Monk. That was my hand. And if you dare hug Mai out of her breath, I will hit you even harder." Said Ayako.

Monk just gulped and released me slowly and hid behind me as if I were a shield.

"Don't you hide behind Mai, you old Monk!"

"I am not hiding, you old hag!" And the yelling once again began. I decided to go over to Yasu, Masako and John and have a decent conversation. Just as Naru was getting out of his office to scold us, the door to the SPR office opened, revealing two teenagers, one male and one female, both around my age. Neither of them looked Japanese, nor Chinese nor European, nothing from this part of the globe. So, where are they from? The girl had her own foreign beauty. She was middle sized, with curves in all the right places, big brownish hazel eyes, and long, brown wavy hair. Her skin color was that of a light coffee color. She wore a shy expression. The boy was as tall as her. He was the same skin color as her, and had big, light- green eyes, short brown hair, and a toned body. His eyes seem cold, but I could see that deep inside he wasn't.

Now that I think about it, he is very handsome. He could even rival Naru!

I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw the teenage girl looking directly at me, making eye contact. Then, she moved her eyes to everyone else's, one by one. She gave a small smile then said

"Miss Matsuzaki, Mr. Takigawa, and Father Brown: We are in fact from the Caribbean. Ms. Hara: we just got here, we can't really be suspicious, Mr. Yasuhara: don't even think about it.-" With that, Yasu's grin suddenly faded. Then the teenaged girl began walking in my direction, and stopped right next to me, then whispered "And yes, my boyfriend is handsome".

My body suddenly heated up and I could feel my cheeks going darker shades or red by the second. _'How did she know what I was thinking? Or did I say it out loud?'_

"And whom, if I may ask, are you two?" asked Naru with his most suspicious tone.

"First of all, I am truly sorry with my girlfriend's and colleague's comments. Second of all, we came here on a request, Mr. Shibuya." Said the teen boy.

"He's not Mr. Shibuya, he's Mr. Davis." Said the teen girl looking straight into Naru's eyes.

By the faces everybody was making, I could tell that they were all shocked by the girl's comments and the fact that she knew Naru's true identity.

Naru narrowed his eyes, and the temperature started dropping. "And why exactly do you think I am this Mr. Davis?"

"If you really want answers, you should hear our request then you will know how we know this."

I saw as Naru was struggling between hearing them out or telling them to leave. Finally, he sighed and beckoned them to his office. When they were finally inside Naru's office, all of us looked between ourselves in confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

In Naru's office

Naru's POV

I looked between the two teens sitting before me. There was something… odd… about the female's comments. _'How did she know everyone's names and where did her comments come from? No one in the room was speaking at the moment. Maybe she gets the comments a lot and decided to get it over with. But, why had she addressed specific people in the room? And, most important, how did she know my true identity?'_

"You may start explaining why you think my name is Mr. Davis, and how did you know everyone else's." I said as I leaned forward to rest my elbows on my desk and to rest my chin in one of my hands.

**"I would prefer if we speak English, if you don't mind"** said the boy. I nodded. Then he continued.

**"Our names are Erick Cintrón and Rosy Quiñones. You may call us Mr. and Ms. Quin so you don't trouble yourself with the last names. We will start studying the basics of parapsychology, and psychology in Rosy's case, at an university near here. We decided these areas of studies because of our abilities."**

**"You still haven't answered my question." **I said with a little irritation.

**"As I was saying, we have some special abilities that may be in your interest. I have a large amount of PK ability, and Rosy has telepathy. That is why she could tell everyone's names. Straighter to the point, we would like to work for you, or at least be interns for some months. We need the experience for future references."** Said the boy starting with a little irritation same to mine in his voice.

**"That explains why Ms. Quin said all those comments, but now down to business. What do I gain by hiring you, if it is to be considered?"** I said with a bored tone.

**"I have great researching and social interaction skills. Also, I could be of reference whenever you need to know if a haunting is true or not, given the fact that I can see through lies. Finally, I have great personal defense skills, which can be used in case a person decides to attack one of the team. I will be ready at any order."** Said Ms. Quin, settling her business tone.

**"My PK abilities are ready to be used at any moment, if needed. Unlike other PK users I know, my PK doesn't affect me in any way."** Mr. Quin spoke with all seriousness.

I began considering what they have just told me, looking between them two and I also considered the pros and cons. Finally, I decided.

**"You will become my interns starting tomorrow at eight in the morning sharp. Both of you will be on trial until you finish your first case together with the team. Then, I will decide if you will keep working as interns or get a wage and start officially working for me. That is all."** I said, and began to walk them out of my office.

Mai's POV

We saw as Naru exited his office with the two teens. Once looking at all of us, Naru spoke.

"Meet your new team members. They will be on trial in our next case. Based on the abilities they demonstrate, it will be decided by me if to hire them officially or not." He then turned to the new team members. "Present yourselves. I have work to do." And with that, he left.

_'Ugh, such a workaholic and a jerk!'_

I smiled at our new team members "Hi, I'm Taniyama Mai, but you can call me Mai." I said with a smile.

Next, Bou-san introduced himself, bowing. "Hello, Im Takigawa Houshou, but you can call me Monk."

"I am Yasuhara Osamu, call me Yasu." Said obviously Yasu, winking at the girl. When he turned to greet the other teen, he flinched when he saw him glaring holes into his forehead.

Lastly came John. "Hello mates, my name is John Brown, nice to meet you." He said with his most innocent smile.

"I'm Matsuzaki Ayako, but I guess you already knew that, judging by how you called us before." Said Ayako with a bit of suspicion showing on her face. Same was for Masako, except she didn't even look at their faces, in a prideful way.

"Hello, I am Erick and this is my girlfriend Rosy, it's a pleasure to meet you all. Miss Matsuzaki, I'd better let Rosy do all of the explaining."

Rosy rolled her eyes. "There's not much explaining to do, when I get eye contact with a person, I can see their thoughts and memories, not to mention you too have abilities, you dummy!" She said pointing at Erick.

"You too? What are your abilities?" I almost blurted out.

He then raised an eyebrow in a Naru-like way.

"PK" was all he said.

Geez, this guy surely could be Naru's brother.

_'I surely miss Gene. How is he doing? Has he already moved on?' _All these thoughts soon vanished when I saw Naru standing right in front of me. Snapping his fingers.

"Mai!"

"Agh! Im so-sorry!" I just earned a glare that clearly said 'idiot'.

"As I was saying, we have a new case."

**I own Rosy and Erick. **


	4. Chapter 4

Mai's POV

John was the only one who was to be called if needed on the case.

The next day after Naru explained what the case was about, we set off on a three hour ride to our destination. In the van were Naru, Lin and Rosy with me. I knew Naru and Lin would be obviously quiet, and Rosy laid back on her seat and started listening to music. I really wanted to talk to her, to get to know more about her. But, I felt that if I did I would be bothering her. I realized I was staring at her. When I was about to take my gaze away from her, I suddenly started to hear her singing in some foreign language. What surprised me the most was when I saw her shaking her shoulders in something that seem like she was dancing. I almost giggled at the sight. I turned my gaze to Naru, who was in the front seat watching a dancing and singing Rosy, his eyebrows raised. I touched her shoulder so her attention was on me, and decided to ask the question that was bubbling inside of me.

"Hey, Rosy. What are you listening to?"

"Ah…" She said, her cheeks burning. "I didn't think I was singing too loud. I'm listening to salsa. It is one genre of music that is listened much in my native country. Want to listen?" She asked me already holding her headphones for me to listen.

I nodded. When I put the headphones on, I was introduced with all types of sound. There was various trumpets, drums, clinking sounds and other instruments I did not recognize, all combined perfectly into a fast and reviving music. Then I heard a man sing in what seemed to be Spanish. I suddenly began to feel goose bumps and I started blurting out words that I don't know but couldn't care less because I really enjoyed the music. As I looked around me, Naru and Rosy were looking at me with amusement and Lin and Rosy were hiding the urge to laugh.

"You sure enjoy the music." Rosy said with a laugh.

Before I could answer I heard Naru speak. "Mai, I recommend either you take Spanish lessons or learn how to sing. You look ridiculous and annoying trying to sing words you don't know." I saw him smirking.

"Naru!" I said as my face began to flush from embarrassment. I hope I can get through two more hours with these people without embarrassing myself again.

We reached the house- I mean- mansion. I was astonished by the beautiful scenery in front of me, but I decided to snap out of it and run to where everyone was.

After Naru introduced us to the owners of the mansion, we entered the mansion. As I instantly took a step, I felt sad, angry, and as I looked at Naru, I wanted to make him pay for what he did, '_but what did he do?'_

I still couldn't shake off my anger towards Naru. I started walking without thinking, like if someone or something was taking control of me. I couldn't stop. _'Am I possessed?'_ As I tried to speak, but failed, I noticed my body was walking straight to Naru.

Naru's POV

I was speaking with Mr. Miyamoto, the owner of the mansion, when suddenly I felt someone behind me. As I turned, I saw Mai giving me the coldest and angriest glare I have ever seen on her face.

"Mai, what's-" I stopped as my head turned to its side after Mai slapped me in the face. I couldn't believe she had just done that.

"You boys are a disgrace, and you will pay for what you did. I hate you." Said Mai. Then, she turned around and began walking.

Everybody was dumbstruck at Mai's wild behavior, especially me. I quickly recovered from my state of shock, and quickly put my façade on.

"Mai!" I shouted angrily. I felt my blood boiling and my heart beating as fast as it could.

She then turned to face me. Suddenly, I saw that her sweet brown eyes were replaced by cold, emotionless eyes with black irises. _'This is not Mai.'_

"Who are you?" I was angry.

"I am the one who will save this girl from you." Said the possessed Mai, with no trace of emotion. "You shall soon pay."

Mai suddenly fell. I meant to stop her fall, but I was too late. As I finally reached her, I managed to lift her head. I felt something on my hands. Blood. Thankfully, it was not much but it still needed some bandages.

Rosy's POV

After Mai fell unconscious, 'Naru' picked her up with her head close to his chest. I could see the worry in Naru's eyes. All of the team then followed Naru to what was soon to be our base. Naru placed Mai on the couch.

"Ms. Matsuzaki, check Mai's wounds, then do a walkthrough with Ms. Hara to see if she senses anything." They nodded, then Naru had his façade again. _'Why does he have to hide his emotions? Surely if he didn't, he would have a better relationship with everyone else. Maybe he is just afraid of looking vulnerable. He sure is a case." _

"Mr. Quin, you will accompany them in case something happens." Erick also nodded then walked out with Ayako and Masako after the miko finished with Mai.

"Mr. Takigawa, you will bring the equipment along with Lin, and Mr. Yasuhara will go research about this house."

As they left, I asked "What about me?"

"You will stay here and wait until the interviews begin, you will be needed." I nodded.

'_Great! Now I'm here with my cold acting 'boss' and an unconscious Mai.' _This is going to be awkward, as I can see that he wants to be alone to take care of Mai.

"I know you care about her. Don't worry, she will be fine." He looked serious after I said that.

"It's not _that _which I am worried about. It's…" He stopped after noticing that he was going to say something he didn't want to share. It surprised me that he was about to open up to me, considering he seems to reserve his feelings. I tried to read his thoughts but I couldn't. The only thing that I was capable to do was to feel his emotions. _'He must have put a mental barrier.' _

Even so, I knew what he meant. I went straight to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

I felt his tension from my touch, but I dared to speak "She does not hate you, she cares for you."

He just put his oh-so-mentioned emotional mask then sighed, and shook off my hand from his shoulder. I was about to comment when the door opened, revealing Monk and Lin.

"Agh! Such heavy equipment." Cried an 'exhausted' Monk.

"Come on, Monk. You're just carrying a monitor. Don't whine so much." I said giggling.

He pouted like a cute little child.

We all heard a groan, and turned to look at Mai. She slowly opened her eyes and started to look at us then her eyes stopped and widened as she saw Naru.

Suddenly, she started crying. "Naru! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to slap you. It wasn't me." She said as she stood up and hugged Naru, making him tense all over again, but there was a feeling of…relief?… comfort?

"It's ok." Naru started breaking the hug.

I looked at Mai and knew she felt hurt. _'Damn, Naru. Why can't you just accept your feelings and stop being a jerk?' _My thoughts were brought to an end when we all heard a female scream. _'Masako'_

We all started to run to the location of the scream. My eyes widened as we saw that, at the end of the corridor, Erick was on the floor bleeding through his stomach.

"Erick!" I shouted and started to run in his direction. As I lifted his shirt, I saw the big wound. I started to panic. "Somebody do something!" My eyes were full of tears and I began to breathe heavily.

"Calm down, Rosy. He's going to be alright. It is a medium sized cut, but it will heal after I stitch it." Ayako assured me.

Slowly I calmed down, but not completely.

"What happened?" Naru asked.

"The ghost tried to kill me." Erick said so calm, it made me want to punch him for not noticing what a dangerous situation he was in. _'I hope this case doesn't go worse' _I thought, but I knew that the possessed Mai and the wounded Erick on the first afternoon on the case was just the beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

Mai's POV

After the incident with Erick and the ghost, Erick stood up and winced a little, his arms holding and squeezing Rosy's arms. She didn't seem to bother. I could tell she'd do anything to comfort him and to protect him. He saw he was showing pain, and decided to calm himself.

We got to base. I noticed there were only various chairs, one computer and a monitor. I guess that they were in the process of bringing the equipment before the ghost attacked Erick.

Erick laid on the couch where I previously was, ready to be disinfected later stitched.

I watched as they stitched his wound. He looked so calm, as if he was used to it. _'He is so calm in every situation. Didn't it hurt for him to be stitched? Doesn't he feel fear that the ghost targeted him?'_

"Do you ever feel pain? Or don't you care if something happens to you? You should be more careful! I mean, you have a lot to live for. You have people who love you. You have a family and friends." I was irritated at how careless he was. He has a lot to live for. Goodness, he has the person he loves by his side! I wish to have that luck, and he just wastes it!

"Of course I feel pain. I'm not an alien." He frowned.

"Then what do you call all your calmness when you're supposed to be in damn pain?" I asked, getting irritated.

"Will power" He smiled.

"Will power? What do you mean?" My anger was replaced by curiosity.

"We all need something to look up to, like dreams and desires. My desire is to make everyone around me happy. I want them to be strong. I didn't panic because I want Rosy to gain that strength. If I give in to pain every time I will get hurt, I would give in to a new fear, thus I wouldn't live in peace thinking about everything that could happen. I just don't think of the pain, and instead I look for the reason why I will keep strong." He then looked at Rosy, she smiled and every one's faces softened. It may seem confusing what he said, but when I looked deep into it, I understood what he meant to say. Naru looked deep in thought. I wish I could have Rosy's powers to know what he was thinking.

"Mai, tea." Thankfully, there was an electric stove and the utilities needed to make the tea right in the base.

After Naru told the others to get the rest of the equipment, leaving Erick behind, and set up everything in the base, Yasu came bursting through the door, more to Naru's annoyance. He said he found some information about the house and its previous owners, but as he was about to speak, Mr. Miyamoto entered the base and offered us to come to dinner. Naru decided that they will hear about the information after dinner. We all made our way into the dining room. Naru was the first to seat. As I was about to sit at the other end of the table, Monk beat me to it.

I tried sitting next to him but Ayako gave me a little push with her hip then sat. Something similar happened with Yasu, Masako, Rosy and Erick. The other seats were taken by Mr. Miyamoto and his family, which I have never seen until now. When I looked for a seat, I flushed when the only one empty was next to Naru. I looked back at everyone else to see them grinning. _'They planned all of this.'_

I am not an immature child. I decided to ignore them and took my seat. Everybody was in small groups speaking, while me and Naru sat there in awkward silence.

"Naru?"

"Yes, Mai?"

"Are you ok? You seem spaced out."

"It is none of your concern." He looked away, seeming uncomfortable from the conversation.

I decided to stop talking. Just then, our food arrived.

"Ugh! Chopsticks…" Rosy said narrowing her eyes as she tried to use her chopsticks properly.

Everybody started laughing except Naru and Lin who just smirked.

Back at the base

"Yasuhara, what have you found on this house?"

"I found some information, but it still doesn't make sense of why all of the activity. This house was built fifteen years ago. It has been inhabited by four families. Three of them had boys either being pushed down the stairs, scratched, or ended up in the hospital from severe attacks by a supposed teenage girl. This girl is believed to be Watanabe Manami, the daughter of Watanabe Hisoka and his wife Watanabe Emiko, the first owners of this house. She is believed to have died from a murder 8 years ago. That is all I've got."

Naru grabbed his black notebook and scribbled down everything Yasu said.

The rest of the evening went uneventful, except for a few fights between Monk and Ayako. When night came, Naru told us to go rest.

"Not so fast, Mr. Takigawa and Ms. Matsuzaki. As a punishment for all your disturbance, you both will stay on watch for the night.

"What?" They both shouted in unison.

"As you heard." He left the base. We followed suit, sending apologetic smiles to them.

* * *

><p>Naru's POV<p>

As I entered my room, I realized all of the tension I have been holding. I went to wash my face. As I returned and lied down on the bed, I began to feel sleepy and I closed me eyes, with the only purpose to forget the world around me. I soon drifted into sleep.

**Dream world**

_**I opened my eyes and found myself back at the office. I was sitting at my desk. Between my hands was a red rose. 'Perfect flower for the perfect woman.' I stood as I heard people speaking and laughing outside of my office. As I stepped into where the couch was at, I saw all the team there, including Mai. They still didn't notice me as most of them, including her, had their back facing me. As I saw Mai, my lips tugged into a smile, the one I always have whenever I'm alone thinking about her. I remembered the rose on my hands and started approaching her. When she turned around to see me, her smile turned into a frown. **_

"_**What?" was all she asked.**_

"_**Is something wrong?" I asked looking straight into her beautiful eyes. **_

"_**You are what is wrong. You left me almost a year ago crying all alone. 'Me or Gene?' was all you said. You're the most cold hearted person I have ever met. I hate you." **_

_**I couldn't realize what she spat at my face. All this time trying to forget that stupid question I made, which ruined my possibilities of ever being with Mai. 'My precious Mai, how could I let her go like that? Look what you have done, Oliver.' **_

_**I couldn't contain my sadness, and what happened next was my greatest fear of all: looking and actually being vulnerable. I cried. **_

_**Mai just stared at me with cold eyes. Then turned away to laugh again with her SPR family. **_

_**How could I let her go? **_

Everything went dark. I awoke rapidly, almost shooting out of my bed. I felt something liquid on my face. Tears. _'When was the last time I cried?'_

The clock read 1:00 am. I got out of bed, went to wash my face, and then made my way to the base.

* * *

><p>Mai's POV<p>

**Dream World**

_**I woke an looked around to see black, with white orbs all around me. **_

"_**Hello, Mai." I turned around and saw Gene smiling at me.**_

"_**Gene! What are you doing here?" **_

"_**Oh, I just came by to say hi. You know, always busy."**_

_**I laughed then hugged him. **_

"_**So… do you have anything to show me?" I asked curiously.**_

"_**Straight to the point, huh? I guess you've been learning from Naru." **_

_**I punched him playfully in the arm. "Really, do you have something for me?"**_

"_**I do." **_

_**With that, Gene and the orbs disappeared, leaving me all in darkness. **_

_**As I blinked, I appeared in front of the mansion we were staying at. **_

"_**Manami." I turned around to find a handsome boy looking at me. **_

"_**Hey." I said smiling. 'So I'm Manami.'**_

_**His arms grabbed me, then hugged me. He kissed my cheek and I felt myself blushing. **_

_**The vision faded, but was replaced by another one. This time, I was in a room lying on my bed crying. I was re-reading a text message all over again. **_

_**It read: 'I'm sorry honey, but we have to find our separate ways. You're too much for me. Don't call.' **_

_**I started crying again. **_

_**The vision then faded again, then replaced by two other visions with almost the same outcome, but with different boys. The last vision was the worst. I was walking with a teenage boy about 17 years old. He looked the handsomest of all the others. We reached the garden in the mansion, but arguing all the way. **_

"_**I saw you speaking closely with that girl." **_

"_**You know I love you, and wouldn't be with another girl." He smiled. But I could see it was fake. **_

"_**Why would you lie to me?" I cried. "You know that if I tell this to your parents, they will disown you firstly for being with a girl like me, and also because you cheated." **_

"_**Now, we just can't let that happen, do we?" He asked with an evil smile on his face. **_

"_**What are you doing?" I saw him getting a little knife out of his pocket. **_

"_**Doing what I should have a long time ago before you found out." I tried to run, but he tackled me down then he was kneeling on top of me. "Now, now. Don't make this harder." He spoke calmly as he put a hand over my mouth to stop me from screaming.**_

_**I tried moving, but I failed. Finally, he stabbed me various times in the stomach. I could feel all the pain of the plunging of the knife, killing me slowly. Then, he removed the knife and left me bleeding. Everything went dark for one last time. **_

I shot from my sleeping position. I still felt the pain on my stomach, and I felt like I was going to die from the pain. Thankfully, no one in the room woke up. I looked at the clock. 1:00 am. As my pain was slowly disappearing, I stood from my bed and made my way to the base.

As I walked out of my room and entered the corridor, I saw Naru. His eyes seemed sad. His face was in a frown. When he saw me, our eyes made contact, then he turned his eyes away from me.

"What are you doing out here, Mai?"

"I… couldn't sleep." I partially lied. "What about you?"

He stood quietly looking at me, then he started walking past me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked with a lot of concern in my voice. I walked next to him.

He looked at me for seconds, then stopped walking.

He faced me then asked "Do you hate me?"

My eyes widened at his question. "Why would I?"

He didn't answer my question. He just nodded to himself then started walking again.

"Naru!" Still no answer.

"Forget about it." He said in his cold tone without even looking at me.

We reached the base, and saw Lin at the monitors. "Any activity?" Asked Naru.  
>Lin shook his head.<p>

"Mai, are you sure you 'just couldn't sleep'?" He said, narrowing his eyes.

"I, um… had a dream."

"And this dream was about?" He asked, taking out his black notebook.

I started explaining my dream, and told him how it ended.

"That would explain why she's attacking boys, seeing how she was always betrayed by them. And the wound on Erick's stomach being the result of her being stabbed in the stomach."

"Hmm… but why did she tell you in specific that you will pay?"

"I don't know." He finished writing, then snapped close his notebook.

"Mai, tea."

"B-but it's 1 in the morning!" I whined.

"Does being awake early incapacitate you from making tea?" I knew he was teasing me.

"No, but-"

"Just go make the tea."

"Tea-loving narcissistic jerk!" I grumbled.

Before I turned around, I thought I saw Naru's saddened expression again. Maybe it's my imagination.

* * *

><p>It was about 3:00 am and still we were awake. I was so bored. I was about to drift off to sleep when I heard someone whisper in my ear. "They will pay."<p>

I shot my head up and looked all around me. In the base were only Naru, Lin and me. Suddenly, the lights started flickering, the temperature dropped, and a voice erupted from nowhere saying "Stay away from them!"

A female appeared at the far corner of the room. Her eyes were sad , dark green eyes. She had long, messy hair and she wore a light blue dress… covered in blood. Most of it was on her stomach area. She looked with bitterness towards Naru and Lin.

"Why should I?" I dared to challenge her.

"They will harm you, like all boys have done to me." Her growling, dark low voice sent fear all through my body.

"No, they won't. They are good friends and would never hurt me!" _'Not more than Naru did. Shut it, Mai. You have gotten over this.'_

Her eyes turned deadly towards me. "I'll show you." After that, she disappeared and the lights stopped flickering. The room's temperature soon went back to normal. We just stared where she disappeared for a few moments.

I relaxed a bit until I heard someone screaming. "Erick, stop!" Was heard loud and clear.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! It's me! (Duh xD) I just wanted to ask you to please review my chapter and if you have suggestions to make, I will surely take them into consideration. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Ayako's POV

I was sleeping, but was awoken by short heavy breathing beside me. I was slowly regaining my sight, since at first it was blurry. I looked to my side to find Erick on top of Rosy strangling her, Rosy fighting against him. I began to shout. I tried to break him away from her, but it got me to being thrown with Erick's PK to the wardrobe in the room. As I made contact with it, the wardrobe fell upon me.

It happened all so fast. I was still conscious and I got to shout "Erick, stop!" before I blacked out.

Rosy's POV

It happened so fast. I was awoken as I felt my bed being pushed down as if somebody was getting into it. I didn't even open my eyes until somebody grabbed me by the neck. I shot my eyes open and tried to defend myself only to find that Erick was on top of me and it was too late to try and defend myself as he was in a position where neither I could try to get up nor I could try and kick him. I tried fighting against him but with no avail. I heard Ayako scream. I could see her trying to get him off of me. Then, Erick threw her towards the wardrobe. I wanted to scream, but I remembered that I couldn't. I saw Masako afraid at the end of the room.

I heard the door burst open and suddenly Erick was off of me. I gasped trying to find air. My hands automatically went to my neck, but only to be taken out of it immediately. I looked around the room. Apparently Lin tackled Erick to the floor and was holding him by pushing him down. I was still trying to find air. Mai ran to my side and tried to calm me down by taking me into an embrace. As I calmed down, I remembered Ayako. I looked around to see an unconscious Ayako in the hands of a desperate Monk.

"Mai, Ms. Hara, take Rosy to the base. Mr. Takigawa, carry Ms. Matsuzaki back to base too." Ordered Naru.

Naru's POV

As I asked Mai, Ms. Hara and Takigawa to take Ms. Quin and Matsuzaki to the base, I turned to face Mr. Quin and looked him in the eyes to see them the same as when Mai was possessed. I told Yasuhara to call an ambulance for Matsuzaki and to take care of Mr. Quin with Lin. I turned to go to base.

Mai's POV

I sat Rosy in a chair next to the couch. Her hands were trembling and her eyes were wide open.

"Why would- was he possessed?"

"Calm down, Rosy. You know he would never hurt you, right?" She nodded. "Then trust him. Everything will be fine. Now I need you to let me heal your neck bruises."

She calmed down, and let me apply everything I needed to on her neck.

Lin's POV

As Naru left to go to base, I felt Erick relax and when I turned my gaze unto him, I noticed that he was unconscious.

Naru's POV

As I entered the base, I saw Takigawa taking care of Matsuzaki, and Mai comforting Rosy. I approached Takigawa and told him that the ambulance was on its way. Then I turned and faced Rosy.

"How are your bruises?"

"They're fine…" Was all she said.

"Is there something that Mr. Quin told you before strangling you?"

I saw her flinch when I mentioned the strangling. "No, he just attacked me."

"Alright. Mai, tea." This time, Mai didn't protest.

Lin's POV

It had been 10 minutes since Erick attacked Rosy.

I heard a groan coming from the bed where I put Erick. He was awakening. I prepared myself to attack, but I saw that his eyes were the usual green, meaning that he was back to normal. He suddenly shot up from bed and looked frenetically around the room.

"Where's Rosy?" He almost shouted.

"She's safe at the basement. I don't think it's a good idea to-" He was already out of bed and running toward the door. "Wait!" I tried to grab him, but he was too fast. He was already on his way to the base and I couldn't stop him, but I ran behind him.

Third person POV

At base

Ayako was already transported to the ambulance and was on her way to the hospital accompanied by Monk.

Everything was quiet until the door to the base burst open. To the surprise of everyone, Erick frantically searched the room, until he found Rosy.

Rosy flinched as she saw Erick approach her.

"Rosy…" Erick said with guilt in his eyes.

Rosy just stared wide-eyed at him.

"Rosy, it's me. I am sorry for what happened. If you don't believe me, read my mind."

"If it is really Erick, you know what I promised to you."

"I know you promised to never read my mind, but now is the only time I don't mind if you do. Rosy, please, I beg you. I need you to know it's me." Erick said as tears started to fall off his face.

Rosy then nodded and began to read his mind. She could see all the beautiful memories of both of them together. From the first time they saw each other to their 3rd year being together. She started crying then lightly hugged him, taking in consideration her bruises. "It's really you!"

"Yes, it's me. I love you, Rosy."

"I love you too." We were all relieved that it was Erick again. But our relief lived short, because the temperature started dropping again and the door slammed shut. No one could leave the base. The ghost reappeared at the same corner in the room as before.

"How can you girls be so naïve? They only want to hurt you!"

"No, they don't. The only one trying to hurt us is you!" Said an angry Rosy.

"Oh, is that so? Tell me, then. How did it felt being broken hearted all your life by all those boys?"

"Leave Rosy out of this!" Said Mai.

Manami gave a death glare towards Mai, then smirked. "Alright, then I'll start with you."

Suddenly, she darted towards Naru, and entered his body. "Naru!" Shouted Lin and Mai in unison.

Naru's eyes turned black, then he smirked directly towards Mai. "You tell me, how did it felt to be so awfully rejected by this boy? 'Me or Gene?', 'me or Gene?'" Everything in the room started floating and was aimed at Mai. "You're such a stupid girl."

When three vases started flying towards Mai, she couldn't move and just closed her eyes. The impact never came, and as she slowly opened her eyes, she saw all the vases one inch from her face. _'How?'_

She looked far to her right, and saw that Erick was looking straight at the vases.

"Mai!" Rosy then pulled Mai out of the way. As she did, the vases fell and shattered.

"Thanks, Erick." Mai said as her voice shook.

"I'm not done with all of you!" Everybody started ducking all of the objects that were being thrown at them. Lin tried to call his shiki to help, but there was a barrier preventing them.

"Come on, Manami! You're wrong. You need to move on!" Shouted Mai, trying to calm down what was now a possessed Naru.

"Every boy is the same. They will always hurt you, but since you won't believe me, I will take you out too!"

"Not every boy is the same. They are not bad. You need to stop thinking like that!" Said Mai, ducking a chair that was being thrown at her.

'_We have to do something fast, I think his PK affects him.' _Rosy communicated telepathically with Erick.

Erick nodded. He knew of something that could save everyone and Naru. But it was dangerous. He didn't give it a second thought and ran towards Naru. As he ducked some objects, he reached Naru and touched his shoulders. He started retrieving the PK energy out of Naru, and replacing it with normal energy. As everything started to fall, colliding with the floor and breaking, Erick knew the ghost couldn't possess Naru's PK anymore. He then retrieved back to where he was to check on Rosy, until he heard Naru's voice again. "I still can hurt you!" The ghost said as she threw Erick to the wall and began strangling him without touching him.

"Manami! Please stop. I know you want revenge on every boy, but you have to understand that these boys are not like the ones who hurt you." Mai said. As the ghost heard these words, she got out of Naru's body, who just fell unconscious, but never let go of Erick.

"Prove it. I bet you can't."

"I can." Rosy said as she took a step forwards.

"You have suffered through enough heartbreaks. How can you, out of all people, prove to me that they are not bad?"

"I love. I love because I'm loved. I have been with the same guy for four years, and never has he tried to hurt me. He's the most kind and helpful guy I have ever met. Good people exist, Manami. Boys and girls. It is just a matter of knowing who to pick that makes the big change." Rosy said with her most serious, but caring tone. Every second Rosy was speaking, Manami was letting go on her grip on Erick's throat, until she finally let go of him. He fell and started searching for air.

"I guess I didn't choose right." She said in a sad and guilty tone. "I am sorry for the trouble caused to all to you."

"You can pay us back by moving on, it's the best thing you can do." Mai told her in her most caring tone.

"Alright." Suddenly, she emitted a bright white light that none could bear to see, and she disappeared.

Mr. Miyamoto finally entered the room, telling the rest of the team of how he couldn't leave his room because it was locked.

After all of the conscious people recovered from their tense state, Mai remembered Naru. "Naru!" She ran towards him.

"He is going to be alright. I replaced his PK energy with normal energy so he can't use his PK. But since I transferred normal energy, he should recover soon." Erick reassured her as Lin and Yasu picked Naru to lie him down on the couch.

"Thank you." Lin said to Erick with a mix of seriousness and thankfulness on his eyes.

"No problem."

Mai's POV

The case was officially finished. Day finally came and Naru was awake. He didn't speak much. He just asked for tea. I made his tea without protest, noticing that he was still weak. He was still in his room at the mansion as I brought him his tea. We were all alone.

"Mai."

"Yes, Naru."

"I saw everything." He said in his usual tone of voice.

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry for trying to hurt you."

I immediately frowned. "Look, Naru. You have nothing to feel sorry about. It wasn't you who was throwing objects at me, it was the ghost. Don't you dare blame yourself for this."

He just looked at me seriously, then looked away. _'Did…I just win?'_

"Oh, and Mai?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you… for sticking up for us." He still had his serious face, but I could see he was thankful.

After Naru felt stronger, we left the Miyamoto mansion and visited Ayako in the hospital, who was recovering fast. We transferred her to a hospital near the office and headed back to our homes.

* * *

><p><strong>It doesn't end in this chapteeer! I will continue with new chapters :D <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Mai's POV

It has been a week and a half since we finished the case and today Ayako got out of the hospital. She's been feeling better, but still needs to rest. So, she's not going to be in the office in a while.

Naru asks often for his usual tea, but… differently. He still doesn't say please or thank you, but I can see something new in his eyes as I give him his tea. I don't know what exactly it is, but they seem softer.

Rosy and Erick are now official members of SPR. I've gotten to know Rosy better, but Erick is still a little reserved. Rosy told me about how she and Erick were going to start university in about a month and a half, and it results that we are all going to the same university.

John came to visit along with the other SPR irregulars except Monk and Ayako. Everybody was talking with each other, until Monk came through the entrance. Everybody was quiet, knowing the tension between him and Erick. They haven't talked since the incident-well- Erick hasn't tried speaking to Monk. Apparently he thinks Bou-san is mad at him because he threw Ayako to the wardrobe and it fell upon her on consequence.

"Takigawa, I'm-"

"You don't have to feel sorry, Erick. It wasn't you who threw Ayako. It is true that I felt some anger towards you, but I realized you're not to blame. I should be sorry." Monk bowed.

"Thank you for understanding." Erick bowed too.

"Oh, my dear Bou-san. I love how you are so caring." Winked Yasu, every second being an inch closer to Monk.

"H-hey! Stay away!" Monk shouted.

"And why would I do that?" Asked Yasu, still grinning.

"Because… it will make _me_ jealous." Said Erick, hugging Yasu from the side.

Everybody was stunned by what Erick said. Never in a lifetime had they expected that. He just looked around and smiled mischievously.

Yasu smirked. "Oh, is that so?"

"Phew, I can finally get him off my back." Said a relieved Monk. Erick and Yasu looked at Monk then at themselves simultaneously.

"Hey, my dear Yasu, how about we hug our dear Monk? I guess he just loves us too much." Said a mischievous Erick.

"Wha-what?!"

They started approaching Monk, both grinning.

"Stay away! Rosy!"

Rosy just rolled her eyes. "Erick." She said in a warning tone.

"Alright." Erick sighed.

"Aww. Rosy! You're such a killjoy." Yasu pouted.

"And I will further kill your joy more if you don't stop whining. If you want I can tell everyone your secret crush." Rosy smirked.

Yasu's eyes widened, and decided to sit down and behave. Rosy gave a winning smile.

"That was impressive." Came a voice from Naru's office. "Now, Mai and Ms. Quin, I believe you have work to do. Mr. Quin, go file all the videos from last case. Everyone else, leave."

John nervously stood up, Masako walked away in a prideful manner, Yasu still was quiet since he didn't want to suffer Rosy's wrath, and Monk grumbled. When they left, we started to get back to our work.

* * *

><p>I was at what was now Rosy's and my office. "Um, Rosy… what was that about Erick teasing Monk?"<p>

"Uh, that's nothing, he likes teasing people, but he is sometimes afraid that it will offend them, so he decides to keep it to himself. And yes, he may seem serious, but he has a lot of a soft side."

"Oh… That reminds me of…" I trailed off, seeing as I didn't want to continue the conversation so she doesn't suspect that I like Naru.

"Yes, they are very similar in a way. By the way, I know you have a thing for… you know." She said, pointing at the direction to Naru's office.

"Oh. It's not like that! I-I don't like him in that way." I tried to lie, but it only got me an eyebrow raised. "Oh, right. Telepathy." I laughed nervously.

"You don't have to worry. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you." I smiled in relief.

'_Rosy, you cannot tell him. As you can see my memories, you know he broke my heart, and I don't want to give in to him that easily. Please, don't tell him.' _

She smiled sadly and nodded.

* * *

><p>Naru's POV (A few seconds before)<p>

I walked out of my office to check on Mai and Rosy, but stopped when I heard them speaking. _'Since when do I eavesdrop?' _

"Oh. It's not like that! I-I don't like him in that way." Said a nervous Mai. _'Like who in what way?'_

"Oh, right. Telepathy." _'If Rosy was using telepathy and Mai just conceded, then it must be true. She likes someone.' _The thought of Mai liking another guy thrashed my insides.

"You don't have to worry. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you."

After a few seconds, I decided to enter the office, startling both women. "I believe I told you to work, not to talk."

"We were working, Naru."

"Besides, people have different way of working. Mai needs to be comfortable to work, and she cannot be comfortable if she is quiet and lonely. It is good that she speaks a little, so she can awaken her mind and also so she doesn't get bored and goes to sleep."

"That was a good remark, Ms. Quin."

"I do not make good 'remarks'. My mind just works differently than yours."

I almost choked on my own saliva. I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Don't get me wrong, 'Naru'. What I meant to say is that my mind analyzes from a psychological perspective, while yours analyzes from a paranormal perspective. That's all."

I stared at her, but then gave up and decided to leave.

* * *

><p>Mai's POV<p>

I saw as Naru left, then I looked bewildered at Rosy. "Did, did you just play with his mind? And actually got away with it?"

Rosy laughed as quietly as possible. "Yes, I didn't even knew what I was saying. I just put a straight face and started speaking. It seems the oh-so-smart isn't as clever as he thought."

I laughed with her. "You're something alright. I've never seen a confused Naru in my life. High five!" We high fived each other. "Alright, we should get back to work."

* * *

><p>After I finished my work, Naru called for tea. When I finished preparing it, I turned around to get out of the kitchenette only to clash with black. The tea cups fell and crashed and some of it spilled upon black shoes, Naru's shoes. "Mai, I suggest being more careful next time."<p>

I was red from embarrassment, but I calmed myself down.

"I am sorry. It won't happen again." I bowed. I saw him flinch. I guess he didn't like that I didn't respond as always. Mai score 1, Naru… forget about Naru.

"My tea. Oh, and make sure the floor is clean after you finish."

Grr…

* * *

><p>One month and a half later<p>

Today was the big day. I would start university. Yesterday I received a long speech from Akemi, where she told me to be careful with the guys and to stay focused on my classes. I told her I would be fine.

As I walked into the grounds of the university, I started searching for Yasu, Rosy or Erick. I didn't want to feel alone. As I walked and searched, I didn't notice that somebody was in front of me and I stumbled with him. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't look where I was going!"

I looked directly at the face of my victim. Three words. He. Was. Stunning. "Oh, don't worry. I wasn't looking either!" He held a hand for me to get up, and smiled warmly at me.

"I'm Ichiro, and you are?" I took his hand and stood.

"I'm Mai." We were still holding hands. I immediately let go.

"Nice to meet you. What do you plan to study here?" He said.

"I will study parapsychology and basic English."

"That's great. You seem to be a smart girl."

"Yeah, well, I'm not so much smart when speaking English. My old high school friends teased me because of it."

"Prove them wrong." He smiled.

Somebody called Ichiro from behind us. "Well, I've got to go. Maybe I could help with your English, if you don't mind. You will see me a lot through the grounds. See you later." He winked.

He didn't even let me speak and he was already walking towards his friends. _'EEEP! He was so handsome!'_

As I turned around to continue walking, I was met with three pairs of eyebrows raised and a grinning Yasu.

'_Here starts the teasing.' _

* * *

><p>My first day was awesome. I met new people immediately and I even saw Ichiro again and got his number. Because of it I was bombarded with questions from Yasu and Rosy. Since our classes end at an early time, we have to go to the office to work. <em>'It seems as if Naru wants to explode us from all this working. Workaholic.'<em>

Back at the office

"Mai, tea." was the first thing I heard as I entered the office. I let my bag on my and Rosy's office, threw my phone on the couch and went to make Naru's tea.

As I let the water boil, I heard Naru speak with Lin on the main room. Suddenly, I heard my phone notifying me that I had a new text message.

I finished preparing the tea and walked out of the kitchenette with tea in hand, only to find Naru reading my phone.

"Who is Ichiro? Why is he offering you English lessons?" Asked Naru in a bored tone.

"Naru! Haven't you heard of privacy?" I snatched my phone out of his hands. "I could demand you for this."

"I don't mind. Now, you still haven't answered my question." He narrowed his eyes. _'Why was he like this lately?'_

"Ichiro is a guy I met at the university, I told him I wasn't good at English, so he offered to help me."

"You cannot give your phone number to strangers. I don't want to have one less assistant."

"You je-"

"Also, if you wanted English lessons I could have helped. It would save you the trouble of being late to work."

At first I paralyzed by his offer, but then, when he continued, I began to get red from anger. "Do you ever think about anything besides me being late or work?"

"No." He smirked. "Now, do you accept my offer or not?"

"You should accept it. What Naru said is true, it will be a lot easier to take lessons here than to be late for work." Rosy said. I think I saw a hint of mischievousness in her eyes.

I sighed. "Alright." I sent a cold playful glare towards Rosy. _'I know what you're doing.'_

She winked.

Naru's POV

I saw as Rosy winked at Mai. _'What is she planning?'_

Suddenly, Monk and Ayako burst through the door. "Mai! What's this about a boy you met?" Asked Monk in a fatherly tone.

"Shut up, Monk. Now tell me all the details. Who is him? How did you meet him? Was he cute?"

I felt my insides twisting. How _did_ she meet him? Did she like his appearance? I had a feeling this 'Ichiro' was going to take Mai farther from me. My head burned, my heart pounded a thousand beats per second, and my hands clutched tightly. Nobody saw me, as they were all concentrated on Mai.

"Who told you?" Asked Mai.

"Yasu." Said Monk and Ayako in unison.

Grrr… I couldn't stand it anymore and I left for my office, making sure to slam the door behind me.

Mai's POV

I jumped a little as Naru slammed the door behind him.

"Goodness, what is wrong with him?" Monk pointed to Naru's office.

"Somebody's _jealous." _Rosy almost whispered.

There were a bunch of ah's and oh's. I stood there while my face burned from embarrassment. "It has to be something else." _'But yet again, he has been acting weird lately, his eyes are softer and he asked me who Ichiro was. Maybe I'm exaggerating.'_

Naru's POV

I entered my office and decided to sit down in front of my desk. I rested my arms on the desk and rested my forehead on my hands. I knew that I had to either do something and gain Mai's love again, or let her go. For the first time in my life, I felt that I didn't know what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Naru, Naru.. What will happen?! Mwahaha Remember to review please! <strong>

**I will write it again: I own Rosy and Erick. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I own Rosy and Erick. **

* * *

><p>Naru's POV<p>

Today is the day. The day when I prefer to be invisible. The day when I want to be alone. The day I hope no one remembers why I torture myself emotionally in such an important date. Today was supposed to be Gene's and my birthday. It is true that I've never been a fan of celebrations, but today is a day I wish to pass quickly and never remember.

I walked into the office, hoping that no one would notice me. I heard Rosy speaking with Erick in her office. Lin was at his office as usual. I sighed in relief that no one has noticed me. _'Wait. Where's Mai?'_

Mai was as late as usual. Also, today was the day we were supposed to begin her English lessons. _'When she gets here, she'll have to make tea all day as a punishment and because I need the tea to calm down.'_

Erick and Rosy got out of her office. They stared at me with compassionate eyes. It seems they know what day it is for me. I stared at them then walked to my office. Mai was still not here.

I tried reading and writing, but nothing helped distract me. Four hours had passed and then I finally heard the front door open.

"Mai, you are four hours late. You better have a good excuse." I noticed she was nervous. She had a backpack full of something. I was curious to see what she had brought.

"I… um… I was with Ichiro-"

"I don't pay you to be on dates. You can lead your personal life out of office hours. Now, tea." My heart was pounding faster than ever. I was having a bad day as it is, and now Mai was on a date with that guy.

"I wasn't on a date!" She shouted. "I… went to buy things to finish something I made."

"If that 'something' is not important as to be late for work, it could have waited."

She looked to the floor and slowly got something out of her bag. It was a gift. If I thought my heart was pounding hard before, I underestimated what hard was. I felt confused, angry, and sad as to why Mai got me a present when she is supposed to know what this day meant to me. _'Didn't she know how much it hurts?'_

"I know how you feel about this day, but also I wanted you to know how I feel about it too. Please, just open your gift." She was extremely nervous.

I calmed myself down. I decided to get it over with and opened my gift. It was a medium-sized box. As I opened my box, the first thing I saw was a pocket watch. I took it out to take a better look.

"That watch was my father's. It has a lot of value for me. It represents time. Time passes and sometimes we're not aware of it because we are worrying too much on everything bad that happens. This watch is also a symbol of the appreciation of time. I wanted you to have it, as the appreciation of all the things we as a team have passed through time." I put the watch back in the box.

The next thing I got out of the box was a photo album. I opened it and saw all the pictures Mai had taken with the team. There was one picture that I remembered was taken about a month ago on one of our cases. I remember that everyone ran towards me and Lin, turned us around and suddenly a picture was taken. There was another picture which I remembered. Mai was at the seat beside me in the van, and she got closer to me and took a picture without my consent.

I looked at Mai. I couldn't understand the meaning of these pictures, but they created a new emotion I was unaware of. I stared into her beautiful brown eyes as she began to speak.

"These represent our SPR family. This photo album represents our care and friendship for you, so you don't feel alone here in Japan. I know we are not your true family, but we consider you as a member of ours."

I looked again inside the box. The last thing I saw was a piece of paper. It read 'surprise!'

I stared at it confused. The next thing I knew I was being hugged.

"This represents my own care for you. It also means you can always count on me."

I was about to hug back, but I decided against it. I was still unsure about what to do with my feelings towards Mai. I was really grateful for her gifts, and I wanted so badly to hug her tightly and kiss her, but I felt that it would possibly ruin my chances of slowly getting Mai to love me again, although I wasn't still sure of what to do.

I broke the hug.

I saw her look at the floor from embarrassment. Maybe she thought I was mad at her for hugging me.

"Now, Mai. Even though I'm grateful for these gifts, I need you to work. Tea, please."

I saw her slowly smile widely. _'Wait, did I just say please?'_

"Alright. I'll get to it right now."

She left to make the tea.

* * *

><p>Rosy's POV<p>

Erick and I were working on my office. We were almost finished with work when we suddenly heard the front door open. I decided to eavesdrop, as I am a little nosy when it comes to lovebirds. Erick decided to open the door just a little bit to see what was happening and we peeked through the little space we had. I saw _everything._ From the gifts to the hugs to the thank you.

'_Wait, Naru said please?' _ I was so happy that I could scream. It seems after all that Mai didn't need my help. What Mai didn't see was how Naru smiled at his gifts after she left. He took the box and walked to his office.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) This chapter is set on September, but my next ones will be set on different months later until the story is up to date. Don't worry, there will be more cases and stuff. :D **


	9. Chapter 9

Mai's POV

Two and a half months have passed and nothing interesting had happened. Halloween day: I had to work (we had a simple case). Labor Thanksgiving Day: I had to work. _'Work, work, work! Ugh!'_ I _hope _that for Christmas I don't have to work.

In these past two months, nothing has changed. Well, maybe some things have. Ichiro and I are now close friends, maybe too close. I think I might like him more than as a friend, but then I remember that I still love Naru, and it wouldn't feel right loving two guys_. 'Then again, why should I still wait for Naru? If he loved me, why hasn't he showed it? Yet again, this is Naru I'm talking about. Maybe I should wait for Naru until a little longer. If he doesn't seem to like me, then I'll forget him_.'

Naru has been acting weird lately. Whenever I'm at the office only with the SPR members, Naru would treat me indifferently. If I'm giving him his tea, alone in his office, his eyes will seem softer. What annoys me the most is that whenever Ichiro comes along with me to the office, just to leave me in a secure place, Naru would instantly start making false accusations about us being on a date or he would be glaring holes into Ichiro. And when he leaves, Naru would bestaring long at me. _'What's wrong with him?'_

* * *

><p>Rosy's POV<p>

I have the perfect plan to bring Mai and Naru together. It's been almost four months since I began working here, and seeing those two lovebirds so oblivious to each other's feelings is driving me – no- _us_ crazy. So, I formulated a simple plan to make them finally get together.

"Um, Mai."

"Yes, Rosy?"

"I have tickets to the Foreigner's Christmas Event at the university's ballroom. Do you want to go? It'll be fun!"

"That sounds like fun! Can Ichiro come?" _'Darn it, didn't think about that one.'_

"Oh, um… N- no, sorry. It's by limited quantity and I already reserved for certain people."

"Oh, I'm not sure if I should go… I mean, I don't want to be alone."

"Yasu will be there. Oh pretty please! I already bought the tickets! It would be a waste after all the hard work I made trying to buy all the tickets I wanted." I put on my best puppy face. I saw her struggling on whether to come or not. I widened my eyes a bit more, then blinked several times.

"Oh, alright!" Mai said, defeated.

"Yay! Ok, it's a formal event. Also, wearsomethingbeautifulincaseNarugoes" I spoke too fast.

"What?"

"I said, wear something beautiful incaseNarugoes." I whispered the last part.

"Wait, N-Naru is going?" She said nervously.

I sighed. "I will invite him along with Lin. It's a Christmas event mainly for the foreign students whose main or secondary language is English. I guessed he would like it."

"Oh, Naru doesn't like anything that has to do with celebrations or events."

'_But he does like being with you.'_

"Oh, it's ok. At least I will try."

I exited our office and knocked on Naru's hideout- ahem- office.

* * *

><p>"Come in."<p>

"**Good afternoon, I was passing by to leave you this." **I gave him the envelope with the invitation for the event inside.

"**What's this?" **He asked in a bored tone.

"**An invitation." ** I saw as he read the invitation I gave him.

"**I'm not interested."**

"**Oh, come on! There will be live classic English music and plays. I thought you would be interested. Oh, and most importantly, Mai will be there… without Ichiro." **

I began to walk away from his desk, then I suddenly heard him ask **"And why would **_**that **_**interest me?" **To which only I smirked **"Oh, you know. 'Just 'cause''" **I turned myself completely from him and walked away from his office. I entered Lin's and gave him his invitation.

* * *

><p>Naru's POV<p>

Rosy just walked out of my office with a knowing smirk. I will have to watch her closely.

This seems like my opportunity to spend some time with Mai, to see if she really likes that guy.

I'm still not sure whether to go or not.

The phone suddenly began to ring. I answered it only to almost jump away from the phone, because the person on the other end of the line almost shouted. _'Mother' _I rolled my eyes.

"**Mother, as much as I am glad to hear you too, why did you call?"**

"**Oh, right. Darling, I have a friend's brother who owns a large cave open for the public. His workers have been quitting due to supposed ghosts. I can give you his number so you can talk to him and see if you would be interested on the case." **

"**If you would, mother."**

Mother gave me the man's phone number, and after I ended my conversation with her, I called the owner of the cave. As he explained more about the happenings, I began to be more interested.

I got out of my office and saw all SPR regulars and irregulars on the main area, including Lin.

"We have a new case."

* * *

><p>Third person POV<p>

After Naru finished explaining the case to everyone, they set off to their homes to pack everything they needed for the case, and for Yasu to call the university to excuse himself, Mai, Rosy and Erick from their classes for two days. Thankfully weekend comes after those two days, so they don't have to excuse themselves for a long time from university.

* * *

><p>In Mai's Apartment<p>

Mai was packing up everything she needed for the case, when suddenly a dizziness came over her. She made it to her bed, and fell unconscious.

She opened her eyes to –again- find an infinite black space with white orbs around her.

"Gene?"

"Hello, Mai." She turned around and found Gene smiling kindly at her.

"Gene! I've missed you so much! Why haven't you appeared in these last two months?" She asked almost tearing up.

He frowned. "Sorry, Mai. I am sorry that I've only appeared on that case you had on Halloween. I thought you only wanted me to appear on cases."

"Nonsense! I've missed you a lot."

Gene smiled at her words. "Well, then I was wrong. Anyways, we don't have much time. I wanted to tell you to be really careful on this case. It is a big cave that you're going to. Stay close to Noll, please."

"Can't I be close to John, Takigawa or Ayako?" She laughed, to which Gene only returned a glare.

"I am serious. Or if not everything will be ruined."

"What will be-"

"Mai, you need to wake up, or you will be late."

"Wait-" Before she could say anything else, she woke up.

'_Darn it.'_

Little did the SPR regulars know what would await them.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) What will happen?! I wanna know! Oh, wait. I'm the writer. Hehe hehe. Remember to pretty please review! I want to know your thoughts on my story. Come on! Don't be shy :) **


	10. Chapter 10

Mai's POV

We set off to a long ride to the cave we were going to. We were to arrive at afternoon. Nothing interesting happened in the van. When we got to the cave, my eyes widened in awe. It was so big! The cave was surrounded by forest and some cabins were near the cave.

"Mai, are you going to keep staring, or are you coming with us?" Naru said in an irritated tone.

"Coming!" I followed after the team.

The introductions were made, nothing interesting.

"Alright, we are going to set up base in that cabin over there and our rooms are the other three over there. The men will bring the equipment while the women will take each of our bags with our belongings to our cabins." Naru explained which rooms were for whom. As Ayako and Masako left our things in our cabins Rosy and I went to leave the things at the boys' cabins. I felt something cold on my neck. I turned my head to look at Rosy and she was also tense as I was.

"Mai? Do you feel something cold on your neck?" She said obviously frightened.

"Yes, just stay calm." I reassured her.

We waited one minute until the cold feeling suddenly disappeared.

We both released a breath, and decided to continue and leave the things in both of the boys' cabins.

As we entered base, we saw everybody there. "Where were you?" Naru asked, with a hint of anger and worry, clearly tried to be hidden by his façade.

"We were doing what you told us. We were a little late because we felt something… cold on our necks."

Naru seemed to be deep in thought. "Alright. Mai, Tea."

* * *

><p>Rosy's POV<p>

After the boys finished setting the base, Naru sent Yasu and John to research more on the cave and told the rest of us to follow him and the owner of the cave.

"As you all know, this is a cave open for the public. You were called here because there have been some apparitions and collapses during tourist visits. Our workers, the tourists and I have seen the apparition of a young man with his body marked with bruises and deep gashes, and his clothing all torn. We have a suspicion of who it is."

"I will take such information at the time of the interviews." Naru said. The owner of the cave just nodded.

As we entered the cave, I looked at Mai to find her looking around in awe with her mouth open.

"Mai, if you don't close your mouth, you will choke on a fly." Naru teased Mai. _'How cute! I can't wait until the Christmas event.' _

"Naru, you are standing a lot more forward than Mai. The only way you could have seen Mai, is if you were looking back staring at her." I grinned from ear to ear and winked at him, watching as he glared holes into my eyes. What he didn't notice was that he left his mental barrier down and I quickly accessed his thoughts.

'_Why is she so darn observant? I can't get away with anything without her ruining my image. What should I say?'_

"For your information, Ms. Quin, I was observing that my whole team is right behind us. I can't afford to lose time looking for a missing team member."

"Right…" I said still looking at him.

'_And I'm some kind of donkey with no brain.' _ I sent that thought straight to Naru's brain.

He looked at me with his famous death glare, but I just smiled at him. He looked away from me and put his mental barrier back.

As we were walking deeper into the cave, the air began to feel colder, but not a normal cold.

Masako suddenly stopped. "I feel a presence here. It feels… angry, sad and betrayed."

Naru took a small notepad out of his pocket and a little pen and wrote what Masako said.

We walked around that part of the cave, and decided to go to the other part. We walked almost the same distance into the cave as the first part, but a little further. Masako spoke again "I feel a presence again, with the same emotions as before."

"Maybe both spots where Masako felt the presence were important spots for it." Mai analyzed.

"I agree with Mai." Monk and Ayako both said, then looked at each other.

"Good job, Ms. Hara and Mai. Let's head back to base."

* * *

><p>Back at base<p>

"Mr. Takigawa, Mr. Quin, and Lin, you will be coming with me to set up the cameras. Ms. Matzusaki, I will trust you with telling us when the cameras are correctly set. Rosy, you will be conducting the interviews, since you can tell who is lying and who is not. Mai, you will take notes with her. Masako, just stay put until I tell you to do something."

Masako huffed seeming that she wasn't happy doing nothing, but also sighed in relief for the same reason. _'Ok?'_

* * *

><p>The interrogation was conducted with all the workers, and all of them said the same: young man's ghost, pushing from the top of a small cliff inside the cave, and the feeling of an unusual cold in certain spots in the cave. When I got to the owner of the cave, he mentioned something about an accident here with a man whose name he doesn't remember.<p>

When the interrogation was finally finished, it was already noon, and John and Yasu entered the base.

"Where's the rest?" John asked.

As soon as he said that, Naru and the rest entered the base.

"There they are." I said, stating the obvious with a large grin on my face.

"Nice way of stating the obvious." Yasu laughed.

Naru cleared his throat. "Anything important from the interviews?"

"They stated everything we know. The only thing new was when the owner, Mr. Williams, said that some accident happened here."

We all turned and looked at John and Yasu.

"The accident which Rosy just talked about occurred 7 years ago. Apparently a man named Fukuda Shou was pushed down one of the highest points in the cave. The man that pushed him claimed to do it as a self-defense from Shou's attacks. Why would he attack him is a mystery."

"Good job, Mr. Yasuhara and Father Brown."

We stayed in base waiting to be ordered to do something, but we just chatted. The only one doing as she was ordered was Mai, being the only one whose tea was preferred by Naru.

Mai's POV

I was really bored here in base. I decided that it was time to get some fresh air, and so I walked to the door. "Where do you think you're going?" Naru asked.

"I want to get fresh air."

"It is night, you can't go alone." Naru said. I thought he might have been worried, but I can't tell with his mask on.

"I can go with her." Rosy volunteered.

'_Thank you, Rosy.'_

Naru looked from me to Rosy, as if considering it. Finally, he lowered his head in defeat. "Go."

"Yay! Come on, Rosy." I grabbed her by her arm and stormed off the base.

"Why are you so desperate to get away from base?"

"Nothing, I was just bored. I can't stand being in a closed space for so long."

"Oh… alright." Rosy said smiling.

We began talking about nonsense and girl stuff, until we noticed we were far from the base and into the forest.

"We should probably head back to base." Rosy said with a little frightened voice.

"Um… yeah, let's do that."

When we turned ourselves around, we jumped back. In front of us stood Shou.

He looked at each of us straight in the eye, then disappeared.

Rosy and I looked at each other and did the best thing we could do: run.

We ran into base, startling everyone in there.

Breathing heavily, I spoke "The *breath* ghost was *breath* in front of us!"

"Was it exactly as they describe him?" Naru asked.

"Yes."

"Did it do anything to you or Rosy?"

"No, it just stared at us directly at our eyes."

Naru stood there in his thinking pose, then spoke. "Alright, all of you go to bed. The turns to watch over base will be as follows…" He started explaining all the base shifts, to which Rosy and I never had.

After that, he dismissed us. Before I could walk out of base, someone grabbed my arm, and I turned around to see Naru. "Is everything ok?" I asked.

"Stay away from trouble, alright?" He asked me and I could see… worry?

"Alright."

As he let go of me, he finished by saying "Go to sleep, do nothing else and don't go outside of your room."

As I turned away, I couldn't fight the blush that made its way to my face.

* * *

><p>Naru's POV<p>

After I finished watching over in base, I went straight to my cabin. I read the clock. 10:00 pm. At least I would have time to rest before my next shift. I closed my eyes and let the dream world come to me.

"Noll, wake up!"

I heard someone calling for me.

"Noll, please wake up!"

I opened my eyes to see Lin towering over me in my bed.

"What's wrong, Lin?"

"It's Rosy and… Mai. They're at the cave."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! My next chapter or chapters will be based on the case, and I will try my best to have my Christmas themed chapter by today or tomorrow. That means that hopefully I will be posting my next chapters today or tomorrow. I am so sorry. I hope you have enjoyed my story so far! Please review :) <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Naru's POV

Lin went to get Erick up to send him, along with myself, to look for Mai and Rosy.

I was at base trying to locate Mai and Rosy, but they didn't appear on any camera.

'_I got it! All I have to do is rewind the footage to see where they went.'_

It seems as if some ghost read my mind, because suddenly the monitors stopped working.

As Lin entered with a panicked Erick, I told them "Lin, stay here to watch the monitors. Erick, you're coming with me." They both nodded and we got into action.

I grabbed two lanterns and walkie-talkies for both Erick and me. Also, I grabbed a bag full of water bottles and a first aid kit in case something happened. We set off to the cave. As we got closer, we noticed that the cave had some lights on inside. _'Perfect.'_

"Let's split up. I'll go left. You go right." I ordered and Erick nodded. I threw him his lantern and a second bag I had with me, and then we split up.

* * *

><p>I walked for 10 minutes, then I stopped as I saw a female with her back facing me. It was Rosy. We were in the first interest spot where we had cameras set up.<p>

"Rosy."

She didn't answer. I began to approach her.

"Rosy. Are you ok?"

Still no answer. It seems as if she's in some kind of trance.

I stood in front of the camera and decided to use my walkie-talkie. "Lin, if you can hear me, tell me if the camera on the first interest spot is working."

No answer.

"Lin."

Still no answer. I sighed. As I touched Rosy on the shoulder, she fell back and before she could touch the floor, I grabbed her. I gently put her down and checked if she was unconscious. Her eyes were open, but her eyes were black irises and they rapidly returned to their normal hazel.

She breathed in as if trying to find air.

"N-Naru?"

"Yes."

"A-are we inside the cave? Why are we here?" She asked while she looked around her.

"Yes, we are inside the cave. It seems you and Mai were in some kind of trance and walked into the cave."

"Hmm… it must have been when Shou looked at us directly into our eyes. He must have gotten an interest into both of us and may have put a spell."

"Good thinking. Do you feel well enough to walk?"

I saw as she tried to get up. Her legs wiggled a little, but she managed to straighten up. "Yes, I feel like I can walk."

As we took a step towards the exit of the cave, everything started shaking.

* * *

><p>Erick's POV<p>

I started walking towards the dim-lighted path of the cave. I thought I heard some sounds behind me, but there was no one there. I continued walking for about 15 minutes, when I suddenly saw a girl with her back facing me. Mai.

"Mai?"

She didn't respond.

"Mai…"

She stood there without moving an inch. I stood before her. Her eyes were open with black irises. I waved my hand in front of her, but she didn't blink.

As I touched her shoulder, she fell forward into my arms.

Everything began to shake. The stalactites in the ceiling of the cave began to fall, along with a part of the ceiling, blocking us from walking the 15 minute path towards the exit. I looked behind to find another route, but again our path was blocked.

I looked down to Mai, and she was still unconscious.

* * *

><p>Naru's POV<p>

The shaking ended as big parts of the ceiling and stalactites fell before us and 20 feet behind us.

* * *

><p>Mai's POV<p>

**Dream World**

_**I opened my eyes. I was in front of the cave. I looked around and found Shou. It seemed as if he was hiding. He was behind a car watching someone. I followed his gaze and saw a couple. 'Why is he staring at a couple?' The scenery changed and I was in front of a house. I saw Shou again, with a bouquet of roses. As the person inside of the house opened the door. He smiled even more.**_

"_**What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay away." Said the woman that opened the door. She was a beautiful woman, to say the least. **_

"_**I came by to give you these roses. You look beautiful as always." He tried to touch her cheek, but she slapped his hand away.**_

"_**I thought I told you. I'm not interested in you. I have a boyfriend. Stop insisting and go away." With that, she closed the door in his face.**_

"_**I will get you! You will be mine! You hear me?" Shou yelled. **_

_**The scenery changed again to where Shou was staring at the couple. 'That woman… She's the one that I just saw.'**_

_**I continued looking at Shou. The vision changed and we were inside the cave, and Shou was standing 15 feet away looking at the couple as they kissed. I felt a wave of emotions. Anger, sadness, betrayal. 'Why betrayal? He was the one stalking the poor woman.'**_

_**The couple stopped kissing and continued their walk through the cave. He followed them until they were at the second point of interest: the highest part of the cave. Shou suddenly approached them and began pushing the male of the couple. **_

"_**You think you can have her just like that? She is mine!" Shou yelled.**_

"_**Look, dude. She's my girlfriend. Back off! I know you don't want to cause a scene here."**_

_**Shou meant to throw him a punch, which the male swiftly dodged and counterattacked. The male, dodging all of Shou's punches, suddenly pushed him. Shou was off balance and fell backwards from the highest point of the cave, hitting every rock in his way, and stopping at the bottom. **_

I woke up feeling startled. I looked around and only found a lantern so powerful it shined around me. I looked around and found Erick in the corner of… _'Are we inside the cave?'_

"What happened?"

"I found you in a trance, you fell unconscious and the ceiling fell on both ways out."

"Where's everybody else?"

"Apparently Naru looked for Rosy. I tried talking to him by walkie-talkie, but he didn't respond. I waved my hands in front of the cameras, but for the 30 minutes I have been here, no one has come. And we're on the highest point on the cave, meaning that the only way out is by throwing ourselves from here, but you know how that ends." He sighed. "I hope Rosy is ok."

I didn't know what to say. I would like to comfort him, but I don't really know if Rosy or Naru are fine.

"Do you want some water?"

"Yes, please." I felt like I was dehydrated.

As he gave me the water bottle, I began to drink and calm myself down.

"If we're here, we might as well entertain ourselves until someone comes to help us." I said shyly.

"And what do you propose we do?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know… let's ask each other some questions."

"Alright. I'll start. With whom do you live?"

"I live alone."

"Oh, so your parents let you live independently?"

"Um… no. My parents died when I was young. But it doesn't matter anymore. I have them in my heart and I know they are enjoying wherever they are. By the way, that was two questions that now I get to ask."

"Well, I live with Rosy and her parents. My mother was fine with it, because she trusts me."

"Oh ok. Your turn again."

"Hmm… Ok." He smirked. "Answer me honestly. What are your feelings towards Naru?"

I gulped. It's not that I didn't trust him, but I've never spoken so closely about this to a boy.

"I-I um… Well, I love him. I always have."

"So, why don't you tell him?"

I stiffened at his question. Memories flooded back from the day when I confessed to Naru. His question fresh in mind. Me or Gene?

"I- I did!" Silent tears started to flow. I don't know why I'm crying, I have told this story to some people, but it didn't have this effect on me. Erick looked at me confused. However, he hugged me. I didn't know what to feel, nor what to do. I hugged him back and cried on his shoulder. I felt like I could trust Erick enough to cry and hug him, as if he were my brother. _'Maybe he is like one. A brother is there to comfort you in times of need. I'm glad I have another member to my family.'_

Normal POV

What Erick and Mai didn't know was that the ghost stood in a corner where no light shone.

The ghost smirked then disappeared.

* * *

><p>Rosy's POV<p>

I saw as Naru was pacing back and forth, looking for a way to get out of here. His search was fruitless. He sat down and sighed.

"I hope Mai is fine." He murmured. He didn't expect for me to hear and reply.

"Don't worry. If she's with Erick, she's safe."

He looked at me, clear sorrow in his eyes.

"How is it that you always know what I'm thinking and see right through me?"

I smiled "Naru, you may always act tough and cold, but I know you have a warm heart. I can see it through your eyes. I know you care for us, especially for Mai."

"Yeah, well it won't matter if she's with another guy." He said, ignoring the first part of what I said.

"Are you opening up to me?" I smiled and he looked down. "Why did you choose to open up with me?"

He remained silent for a couple of seconds. "You remind me of my brother. He was kind, like you. He loved to tease. And most of all, he could see right through me, and it didn't matter if I glared at him with all my might, he would still try to help me."

"So, you see me as your sister?" I grinned.

"I… guess so. It's been really hard to open up since Gene's death. I closed myself from the world for a long time. First came Mai to my life after him. She has always been kind to me, even when I accuse her of being dumb." He started smiling. "She really sees the best in me, when even I can't do that. I love to see her smile, and I missed her tea while I was gone. I have a lot to speak with her, but I think she might not want to hear it."

"I can't believe you're so dumb! I mean, you accuse Mai of being dumb, but it is _you_ who you should be calling that!"

He scowled. "I guess I was wrong to tell you this."

"Hey, you didn't let me finish. You're dumb because you don't even try to speak with her about it. Things don't solve themselves by just ignoring them. You have to confront them before it's too late."

I saw his frown form into a small smile. "Thank you… for your advice."

"No problem. And you better go to that Christmas Event I invited you to. It will be the perfect chance for you both."

He was about to reply, when suddenly the temperature dropped… a lot. Shou appeared before us. I couldn't help but to look straight into his eyes. I saw all of his important memories, from his childhood until the time of his death. It was like he wanted me to see them. Now I understand his reasons for haunting this place.

The ghost started to approach me, and for some reason, I didn't move. I saw Naru trying to get in front of me, but I stopped him.

Shou stretched his arm until he touched my forehead. Then I could see it. Erick hugging Mai and her head on his shoulders. I couldn't see her face, so I didn't know if she was happy or sad. It made my blood boil seeing them close together. This time, the vision was seen at another angle, Erick was wiping something off of Mai's face and he smiled and spoke to her, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I was beginning to heat in anger, because I couldn't know what he was saying or feeling. _'Was he comforting her? If not, why did he do it?'_

As Shou moved his hand away from my forehead, he disappeared.

I tried calming myself down. And it worked, but just a little.

'_Maybe I'm exaggerating. Maybe he was comforting her for something. After all, he was wiping away something from her face, maybe tears. And what are friends for if they can't comfort others?'_

These thoughts seemed to calm me down, until there was just a little anger inside myself.

"-osy. Rosy!" Naru called me.

"I'm sorry."

"What happened?"

I debated in my head whether to tell him or not, so I just told part of the truth. "I saw his memories. He saw the woman he loved with her boyfriend kissing here. Then he fought him at the second point of interest, where the other accidentally pushed him to his death. Also, Erick and Mai are fine. I saw them."

He sighed in relief. "I'm relieved that Mai and Erick are ok. Also, this ghost doesn't appear to be that aggressive."

Normal POV

Little did he know that he spoke too soon.

* * *

><p>Erick and Mai were pacing around the space they had in the cave. They were anxious to get out of there.<p>

Mai was walking towards where Shou had the fight with his love's boyfriend, when she felt a cold hand down her spine. She didn't have time to scream as she was lifted off the ground, then she screamed.

Erick tried to catch Mai, as she was being lifted towards the edge of the 'cliff'.

"If she's not mine, then neither of you should be together!" An angry voice yelled.

As Shou let Mai fall, Erick used all of his power to keep Mai from hitting ground.

"Erick! Leave me at the bottom!" And so he did.

"Mai, there's a way out of here down there! Run as fast as you can, and I'll distract him."

As Mai looked for the exit, the ghost was approaching her. "Erick!"

Erick was absorbing energy to blast some PK into the ghost. As he did, the ghost was still approaching Mai. When he was about to grab her, a white light shone and was blasted into the ghost. Shou shrieked and disappeared.

"Look, Mai. I don't have enough energy to lower myself to where you are, nor to bring you back up. I guess you have to either wait for the others to find us down there, or you can run and try to find them."

"I prefer to wait here."

"Ok."

* * *

><p>Naru's POV<p>

'_I really hope that Mai is ok. It's been an hour since we've been here.' _I feel really tired. I looked over to Rosy, and apparently she was tired too. She was lying on the floor looking at the ceiling.

'_It's been almost an hour. Where are the others?'_

* * *

><p>Lin's POV<p>

It's been an hour since Naru and Erick went to the cave to go find Mai and Rosy. Before, when I got all of SPR awake and ready to look for the others, almost near the cave, the ground started shaking and the entrance to the cave collapsed. We had to call the owner of the cave, so he could tell us if there was another way inside the cave. He told us that we had to go at the right side of the cave, through the forest, and at the end we will find an entrance. The only problem is that it is closed by a gate.

"We'll find our way in." I said. "Also, we will need the bulldozer as soon as possible."

After that, I ended the phone call. I explained the plan to everyone and they agreed. We set our way to the other entrance of the cave. After 20 minutes, we found it.

"How are we going to open this gate?" Monk asked.

"Monk? Is that you?" Asked a voice. It sounded like Mai.

"Mai?" I asked.

"Yes! Lin! Erick is at the top. I'll call him."

We could hear Mai calling for Erick.

"Tell him we need him to use his PK to burst down this wall."

After a few seconds of their conversation, Mai spoke. "Erick said that we all need to back away."

We did as he asked.

It only took a couple of seconds before the gate was thrown out into the forest.

We rushed into the cave and Monk and Ayako went to hug Mai.

"Erick! Do you have any rope with you?"

"No, I don't."

"Alright. I have one here. Levitate it."

Erick did as he was told. He then tied the rope in the small railing in front of him, and he started to descend.

"Ok, now we have to go back to the front and wait for the bulldozer and machines to arrive to get Naru and Rosy out of where they're at."

We all followed Lin out of the side of the cave.

* * *

><p>When the machines finally arrived, they started working immediately. After 20 minutes of getting all the obstacles out of the way. We ran inside the cave. We saw other obstacles in the way and brought the workers to dig the rocks and get them out of the way.<p>

Rosy's POV

We heard people shouting and… digging? _'Yes! Finally!' _

"Hey! We're here!"

"Rosy! I'm so relieved to hear you." Said Erick. When I didn't respond, still being a little jealous, he decided to try again. "Rosy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

I could feel his confusion, I just could. Before I could say anything else, I was yanked back by an invisible force. I saw Naru trying to help me, but he was pushed into the wall, falling almost unconscious. I screamed for help, knowing that no one could help me.

"Hold on! We're digging as fast as we can. Come on! Let's do this faster." Said Erick.

The ghost turned me to face him "You! I thought the message was clear. You can't have him, because now I have you!" He said as he started to caress my cheek, to which I only turned away from.

"Hard to get?" He lifted me into the air, his cold hands on my neck. I tried to get away from his grasp, but I couldn't.

Suddenly, the barrier from the other part of the cave fell down. And I heard Monk and John say their chants and prayer. The coldness in my neck disappeared and I fell into Erick's hands. I breathed heavily and found my breath back.

I saw Mai running straight to Naru to check if he was conscious. Ayako also ran to Naru to check on him.

I realized I was still in Erick's arms and then decided to separate from the hold.

"What's wrong?" He frowned.

I couldn't contain myself and blurted it out. "I saw you and Mai hugging."

He didn't even ask how. "So?"

That question broke me.

"So? So I would like to know why." I snapped at him. _'Rosy! What are you doing?' _

He became red with anger. "I can't believe you don't trust me enough so that you're asking _why _I hugged her. Rosy, it was a brotherly and comforting hug. What did you expect me to do if someone cried in front of me, pouring her heart out? You know what? Forget it." He walked away.

For the rest of the morning, he didn't speak to me.

Naru told us that the spirit was successfully exorcised. After we packed everything and loaded the van and cars, I decided to go in the van and leave Erick with the others in Monk's car. I decided to explain everything to Naru through telepathy. He frowned deeply. After we got out of the van, Naru wouldn't talk to Mai.

Even after we arrived at my house, Erick and I didn't say a word to each other.

A feeling of guilt ran all over me. And I knew I had to fix this. But… _'What have I done?' _

It was all my fault, and now I'm going to fix it. I decided to call Naru and explain with truth what really happened, to which he only replied: "I will think about it."

I really hope that he goes to the Foreigner's Christmas event. My original plan will be put on action and I _know _I will fix everything. I just hope he decides to go, and Erick too.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosy! What. Have. You. Done?! I'm sorry I couldn't get the Christmas Event on time, but I'll do it for tomorrow. I hope XD I also hope that you liked this chapter. Please review. :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**I have posted two chapters this week. If you haven't read them, you won't understand this one XD **

Rosy's POV

Two days have passed. Erick will only tell me good morning, good night, pass me 'this'… nothing more.

I haven't had the courage to apologize to him.

* * *

><p>Mai's POV<p>

Surely something is going on between Rosy and Erick. They haven't spoken to each other so much. Also, Naru looks at me weirdly, not a good weird. _'What is happening?' _

Naru asks for his usual tea, but when I place his tea in his office, he would look at me either indifferently or deep in thought. Before, he would have looked at me with soft eyes. _'And just when I was beginning to think he might have feelings for me.' _

Today is the Foreigner's Christmas Event. Since it's at night, it won't interfere with work. _'I hope Naru comes.'_

Apparently, Rosy's parents are going, but will be at a different table than the others. Yasu, John, and Lin are officially going. I hope that Naru and Erick might go too.

* * *

><p>Rosy's POV<p>

'Things don't solve themselves by just ignoring them. You have to confront them before it's too late.' That's what I told Naru a couple of days ago, back at the cave. I knew that I have to follow my own advice.

It was already noon, and soon I would have to leave to the event. On the way I would quickly pick Mai up from her apartment. I dressed myself in a long, red dress and my hair was in a messy but classy bun.

My plan was to gain Erick's forgiveness and for Naru to make a move on Mai. I was expected to participate on the event, and I also wanted to fix things up. So, why not combine both?

I left a note and Erick's invitation sticking with tape on his door. Furthermore, I made my way out of the house.

* * *

><p>Naru's POV<p>

Tonight was the event that Rosy invited me to. When Rosy called me a couple of days ago to tell me the truth, I felt a little confused as to what to believe in. As I thought back to the part where Rosy telepathically showed me the scene of Mai and Erick hugging, I noticed that when Erick separated from Mai's hug, his shirt was a little wet. _'She was crying. What would have made her cry? I know I have to find out.' _

Will I go find out tonight? Or will I wait until another moment?

_One thing at a time, Noll._

* * *

><p>Erick's POV<p>

I read the note that I found on my door. It was written in Spanish. It read:

_**Dear Erick:**_

_**I am sorry for what happened, for my false assumptions. I know you just might hate me by now. I hope you can come to tonight's event so I can really tell you what I feel. I have to fix things and I'm determined to do it. I hope you find some forgiveness for me.**_

_**With all my love,**_

_**Rosy.**_

I felt tears falling down my cheek. I immediately knew what I had to do. I grabbed the gift I had been hiding for some weeks and went to change into my formal clothing. _'I'm coming, Rosy.'_

* * *

><p>Mai's POV<p>

Rosy and I were in our way to the event. She looked to be deep in thought.

"Rosy, is everything alright?"

"Erick and I had a little fight, but don't worry about it. Listen, Mai. I made a mistake, and now I'm determined to fix it. Please don't hate Naru because of his attitude lately. It was my fault. I know you don't understand what is going on, but just listen to me, ok?"

I looked at her with confusion. I still didn't understand how she was responsible for Naru's attitude.

"Alright. I wasn't going to hate him, anyways." I smiled.

"You really love him, don't you?"

A small blush made its way to my face. "Yes, I do."

"Aww! By the way, you look fabulous in that dress I gave you. I can't believe it fit perfectly. If Naru sees you, he will melt."

I giggled. "Thank you… for the compliment and the dress." My dress was a beautiful black dress with golden sparkles all over it. It was strapless and long. Also, it had a little golden ribbon at the waist and down from it, the dress flowed beautifully.

She just smiled.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the ball room. Lin, Yasu and John were already at the table assigned for all of us. We approached them, and I said hello and hugged them.<p>

"You guys stay here. Because I'm going to participate, I'll have to prepare myself."

"What are you going to do?" Asked a curious Yasu.

She smiled. "I sing."

"What?" Both Yasu and I shouted.

"How is it that we have never heard you before?" I asked.

"Well, I sing sometimes at John's church and at his orphan and homeless shelter."

We all looked at John. "He, he. She has a beautiful voice. She even sang Amazing Grace perfectly."

"I wouldn't say perfectly." Rosy seemed to be pink from the compliments.

"Wow, Rosy. I didn't know. And to say that we are close friends!" I said.

"I don't brag about it, it's all. Now, I really have to go." She made her way to wherever it is that she was going.

We kept talking and laughing once in a while at Yasu's anecdotes. I was smiling at all that was happening at our table, then I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Naru smiling down at me.

"Hello, Mai."

"Hello, Naru."

He was dressed in a blue, long and formal shirt, along with a black tuxedo. My breath was caught in my throat. It didn't help when he took a seat next to me.

"Staring isn't polite, Mai." I saw him smirk. I immediately looked away.

"I'm going to get something to drink." I stood up and left.

Naru's POV

As Mai stood, I finally caught a full view of her appearance. She looked so beautiful. I just sat there in shock, with my eyes wide open.

As she left, Yasu spoke. "Boss, if you don't want to catch flies, I suggest you close your mouth." Everyone in the table started to laugh.

I glared at him, wishing that I could spill his drink over him.

"I didn't think you'd come, Noll." An amused Lin said.

"Why wouldn't I? I was promised with good music." I said, trying to hide my true intentions.

"_Right…_" He smirked. "It was about time." He had that amusement in his eyes, it made me want to glare holes on his forehead.

"Whatever."

Mai returned with two cups of beverages.

"I brought you some soda. I know it's not tea, but there isn't any here so…"

She was talking to me.

"It's fine, thanks."

I drank the soda. It made me feel like my blood was rushing rapidly through my veins.

I began speaking things about the paranormal, telling anecdotes of before I met all of the current SPR. I was so concentrated in talking, that at the end is when I noticed all of their shocked faces.

"What?" I asked, frowning.

John smiled. "It's nice to see you enjoy speaking with us."

"Yes, I really like this non-stop-speaking Naru." Mai giggled.

I controlled myself enough to regain my composure, but to also make Mai happy.

* * *

><p>Rosy's POV<p>

I heard as the event's host started speaking through the microphone, gaining almost everyone's attention. He began to greet and thank everyone for being here.

As he was speaking I was looking for Erick everywhere, but I just saw part of SPR and my parents.

'_Maybe he won't come, after all.' _

Suddenly, my name was called, as I was the one to introduce the event by singing.

I entered stage, and as I heard the music's cue for me to sing, I sang Mariah Carey's All I want for Christmas is you.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree._

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas_

_Is you, you yeah._

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_And I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree._

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas Day._

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_You baby._

Every part of what I was singing, it was my heart calling out for Erick.

_Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_And I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe._

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeer click._

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do?_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you,_

_You Baby._

I wanted him here, to hear me sing to him. I want him to forgive me.

_Oh, all the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air._

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

I really wish you were here.

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door._

_Oh, I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is_

_You, You baby._

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby._

As I finished the song, I looked everywhere. No Erick.

Mai was on the 'dancefloor' dancing crazy along with Yasu. Naru was glaring at said Yasu. Lin was applauding as I finished, and my parents looked at me with an all-knowing comprehension.

I go off the stage, and went to speak with everyone once they settled at the table.

"So, how was it?" I asked.

"It was great!" Mai said.

"You really have a sexy voice." Said Yasu.

"Thank you."

I looked at Naru. _'Get. Her. To. Dance.'_

'_Stop intruding my mind!' _

'_If you dare put your barrier back on, I will ask you out loud to ask her to dance.'_

Naru narrowed his eyes. _'You wouldn't.'_

'_I think we both know I would.'_

"Ahem, care to explain us what's happening on your little staring contest?" Asked Yasu.

"Nothing, I was just hoping Naru would do something I asked him for. Anyways, I have to go. After this dude who's playing classical piano, I will have to sing again."

I didn't wait for their response. I left.

As again I was called to the stage, I felt nervous about this song. I asked a friend to sing it with me, because it was meant to be heard by two people.

As he played the guitar, I played the piano. We began to play, and I saw Erick walk in. He stayed near the entrance to hear me play and sing.

My heart started to beat faster. _'I will do this. For both Erick and Naru.'_

Naru's POV

I heard as Rosy began to play the piano.

Then, I was shocked by what she began to sing.

Erick's POV

I saw as Rosy looked at me with all nervousness. I could tell that she wanted to tell me something through the song.

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let him go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go\_

I stiffened as I remembered the day Mai confessed to me. 'Me or Gene?'

I knew she was speaking about me.

_Staring at the bottom of your glass_

_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_

_But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

_**(Rosy's Friend)**__ You see her when you close your eyes_

_Maybe one day you'll understand why_

_Everything you touch surely dies_

I remember when I left for England. It was days later when I finally understood why my question meant so much.

'She can't blame herself of being a harm! She is no harm.'

_**(Both) **__But you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_(__**Rosy's friend) **__Staring at the ceiling in the dark_

_Same old empty feeling in your heart_

_'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast_

_Well you see her when you fall asleep_

_But never to touch and never to keep_

_'Cause you loved her too much_

_And you dived too deep_

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

I will not let it happen again. Even if I re-gain her love slowly, I will not give up

I knew for sure that she really felt bad for what happened.

_**(Rosy)**__ And you let him go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)_

_And you let him go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)_

_Will you let her go?_

I knew that it was meant for me to hear that last part.

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_**(Both)**__ 'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go_

Rosy's POV

I finished the song. I poured my heart out. I knew I also made Naru realize what he's got by his side: an opportunity.

I looked for Erick. He walked away again outside.

I went off the stage and ran to the bathroom. I knew that I would cry.

Mai came in and comforted me. As I recovered myself and wiped the tears away, I listened to Mai and went to sit along with everyone. Naru looked concerned as to my wellbeing.

'_Naru! Go and grab her a drink!' _

'_I will. Are you sure you're ok?'_

"_I'll be fine. Go. Now.'_

He got up and asked Mai what she wanted to drink. She told him she would have soda. As he left, Mai looked at me.

'_EEEEP! He's been nice to me all night! I don't know what got into him.'_

'_He loves you, Mai. What do you expect?'_

'_Are you sure?'_

'_Yes, Mai.'_

'_I'm still not sure, Rosy.'_

Our mental conversation was interrupted as I saw a little wrapped box being put on my side. Suddenly someone sat next to me.

"Erick?"

"Hello, Rosy." He smiled.

I hugged him and looked at the box. "Is this for me?"

"Open it."

As I unwrapped my gift, and opened the box, I saw a beautiful bracelet with charms. "Thank you."

And blab la we hugged and everything. What surprised everyone was when Naru came with Mai's drink and… A gift?

Mai looked at it confused.

"Open it, dummy."

She did as was told. Inside was a beautiful necklace. She looked wide-eyed at Naru.

"It's a thank you gift and my Christmas present for all of your hard work and friendship. I really appreciate what you have done for us."

I saw as Mai's eyes watered and she hugged him.

"Thank you, it's beautiful. I love it."

"I'm glad you liked it."

I looked at him. _'Friendship?' _

'_Let me take things slowly, Rosy. You know it's hard for me to show affection.'_

'_You got that right.'_

"I have to go yet again. I will be singing Agnus Dei."

"Agnus Dei? Isn't that a traditional song?"

"Indeed." I ran and left them to sing my opera-like song.

After I finished the song, I waited for a couple of more musicians to play and sing. Finally, I made it to the stage to sing a final song.

Mai's POV

As I began hearing the music to what Rosy was going to be singing, my face lit up and I smiled.

"I love this song!"

_What would I do without your smart mouth _

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

Naru held his hand for me, and we went to the dance floor. I put my arms around his neck as he put his arms around my waist. The pace was faster than I would like, but we managed to dance anyways.

_Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down _

_What's going on in that beautiful mind _

_I'm on your magical mystery ride _

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright _

I looked at Naru's eyes. They showed shyness.

_My head's under water _

_But I'm breathing fine _

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind _

'_Cause all of me _

_Loves all of you _

_Love your curves and all your edges _

_All your perfect imperfections _

_Give your all to me _

_I'll give my all to you _

_You're my end and my beginning _

_Even when I lose I'm winning _

'_Cause I give you all, of me _

_And you give me all, of you _

_How many times do I have to tell you _

_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too _

_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood _

_You're my downfall, you're my muse _

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues _

_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

This reminded me of everytime I knew he was hiding his emotions.

_My head's under water _

_But I'm breathing fine _

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind _

'_Cause all of me _

_Loves all of you _

_Love your curves and all your edges _

_All your perfect imperfections _

_Give your all to me _

_I'll give my all to you _

_You're my end and my beginning _

_Even when I lose I'm winning _

'_Cause I give you all, of me _

_And you give me all, of you _

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts _

_Risking it all, though it's hard _

I hope that someday we might be together.

'_Cause all of me _

_Loves all of you _

_Love your curves and all your edges _

_All your perfect imperfections _

_Give your all to me _

_I'll give my all to you _

_You're my end and my beginning _

_Even when I lose I'm winning _

'_Cause I give you all of me _

_And you give me all of you _

But for now, I will enjoy being his friend.

_I give you all, all of me _

_And you give me all, all of you_

_Oh_

What a perfect night.


	13. Chapter 13

** Hey! I'm Back :D **

**I do not own Ghost Hunt. **

* * *

><p>Mai's POV<p>

I think Naru's sick or something. I mean… he _invited us_ to dinner after our last case and said that he would pay _all _of it. The creepiest part was when after he invited us, he looked at me and _smiled _a sincere smile!

I am currently in the van with Naru, Lin, and Rosy. I was bored looking around me, until I jumped out of surprise as I saw Rosy looking directly at me with a huge grin on her face.

"W-what?" I asked, scared by her possible thoughts.

"Nothing." Her grin widened.

'_What is up with this girl today?' _

'_Oh nothing, I just happen to know some information you don't know.'_

'_Rosy! Stay out of my mind! And what information are you speaking of?'_

'_Well, since you want me out of your mind, I'll leave. Bye!'_

"Rosy! Tell me!" I shouted, and immediately covered my mouth as I remembered we were still in the van.

"Mai, don't yell. I believe Rosy is capable of hearing you perfectly without your yelling. Are you so dumb not to notice _that?_" Naru smirked.

"You jerk!" I mumbled.

I saw as Rosy's face was completely red as she tried to hold her laugh, only to fail miserably.

I have one thing to say: her laugh is the creepiest I have ever heard. It had hints of crazy, mischievousness, childishness, and plain carelessness.

"Rosy, you're giving me a headache. Stop laughing." Naru stated.

"Oh! Come on, Naru. I bet you would sit all day listening to Mai's laugh, feeling butterflies in your stomach and wishing she would laugh all the way into your arms." She winked.

"Rosy!" Both Naru and I yelled. I actually think I saw his cheeks with a dust of pink on them. Maybe it was my imagination.

Another burst of laughter erupted from both Rosy and Lin. _'I can't believe that even Lin is laughing!'_

* * *

><p>Naru's POV<p>

'_Whatever.'_

'_Love you, big brother!' _I saw as Rosy was looking at me, still red from her laughter.

'_If this is your way of expressing love, then I pity Erick.'_

She grinned and looked at Mai, then at me again and winked.

'_Stupid.'_

* * *

><p>Mai's POV<p>

I saw as Rosy looked at me then at Naru. They seem to have a mental conversation. It kind of made me feel… weird. I shook off this feeling and proceeded to try to speak with Naru.

"So, Naru. Where are we going for dinner?"

"We're going to the Tanaka Palace."

I gulped. "Isn't that place expensive?"

"Yes."

'_I can't go there looking like this!' _I told Rosy telepathically.

"Hey, Naru. Can we stop by my place a moment? That way Mai and I can wear something better."

"Alright."

We stopped in front of Rosy's and Erick's house. I have been here before but I always get lost in thought as I look around, because the house is really beautiful.

Rosy and I went inside. Both of us got changed into some of Rosy's short dresses, put on some simple makeup and hurried to get to the van.

* * *

><p>Rosy's POV<p>

I saw as Naru almost drooled over Mai. I had to contain my laughter to prevent him from being embarrassed.

After a while, we arrived at the restaurant. The place was huge and fancy.

As we all arrived at our table, I saw as Erick sat down next to me, Monk sat next to Ayako, John sat next to Masako, Yasu sat at the end of the table and Naru sat down next to Mai. _'How surprising.' _

At the other end of the table, next to Mai and Naru, Lin sat. I saw that there was an extra chair. _'I wonder who that is for.' _

Suddenly, a squeal was heard around the restaurant.

"Madoka." Naru sighed.

"Mai!" Madoka approached her and made her stand so she could give her a bone crushing hug.

"Madoka!" Said a suffocated Mai.

"Oh! Sorry." She let go of Mai.

She looked directly at me and smiled. "And who are you?"

"Im Rosy and this is Erick."

"Nice to meet you. I am-"

"Madoka Mori, Naru's mentor. You just came from England."

She looked confused.

Naru saw our staring contest as I gave her an innocent smile.

"Telepath." Naru simply said.

"Oh! A-alright. So you both work for SPR?" I could see that she was suspicious.

"Yes, we do."

The next fifteen minutes passed as Madoka stared at me, trying to figure me out.

"So… Noll. Any girlfriend yet?" Madoka wiggled her eyebrows.

Naru and I immediately looked at each other. _'If she keeps asking these questions, she wil discover everything and she won't stop bugging me about it.'_

I started couching loudly to get her attention away from Naru, to which only added to her suspicions.

"Noll, is _she _your girlfriend?" Everybody at the stable spit out their drinks in surprise.

"No, no, no and no! Naru is just my boss and my friend. Erick _is _my boyfriend." I nervously looked at Erick, only to find that he was completely calm. _'At least he won't kill me when we get back home.' _

"Mmm…" Was her response.

"I-I um… I'll go to the restroom." I quickly stood up, and shot Naru an apologetic look. _'I hope Mai doesn't think the same way as her.'_

I half ran, and half walked to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Madoka's POV<p>

I waited a minute before excusing myself to go to the restroom. This girl is getting on my nerves. She will understand not to mess with Mai's guy after I speak with her.

I entered the restroom and found Rosy looking at herself through the mirror. She looked quite uncomfortable as she saw me approaching her.

"If you think you could steal Noll away from Mai, you're very, very wrong. Mai is the perfect girl for him. Noll doesn't go for two-timers like you!" I was standing inches away from her face.

At first she was shocked by all I said, then her whole face was red from anger. "How. Dare. You? I actually dare you to call me a two timing girl again! I am only trying to _help _Naru to confess to Mai, not take him away from her. If you would have given me a chance, I would have told you, you _baka_!"

She walked past me, pushing me with her shoulder.

Oh, fudge! I really misunderstood her intentions. I'm glad that she's on my side. Well… kind of.

* * *

><p>Mai's POV<p>

Rosy came from the restroom looking like a tomato. I really wonder what happened.

"Rosy, are you ok?" Erick and I asked.

"Yeah, don't worry." She instantly calmed down.

Later, Madoka sat down again and didn't say a word for the rest of the night. _'That's weird.'_

* * *

><p>Naru's POV<p>

'_Darn, she's sitting next to me. Why can't I have the courage to grab her hand?'_

'_Do it! I'd like for her to go a thousand shades of red.'_

'_Rosy, mind your own business.'_

'_Oh, but this _is _my business.' _

'_Whatever.'_

I decided that I would take my first step. I would grab Mai's hand.

I slowly began to move my hand, and watch carefully as my hand almost grabbed hers… almost.

"Mai?" Called a male voice.

I looked up to see Ichiro. _'How fantastic!' _

"Ichiro? Ichiro!" Mai looked at him, then stood up to hug him.

Ichiro gave his annoying laugh and hugged her back. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"As can be obviously seen, she's with her friends." I can't believe I said that.

"Naru!" She scolded and turned to Ichiro. "I'm with my friends here."

"You could have told me earlier! Remember that my father owns this place, your desserts are on the house." He smiled.

"**Anyways, I have to go. Maybe we can have a dinner sometime here."**

"**I'll consider it." **Mai blushed.

"**Alright, see you later, darling." **He winked playfully at her and walked away.

* * *

><p>Rosy's POV<p>

This is… not good. Naru is clenching his hands so tightly that at any moment, blood can come out of them.

I looked at Naru and he noticed.

'_Calm down, Naru. Breathe slowly. I'm sure that if you were to ask her out, she will say yes to you instead of him.'_

Naru visibly calmed down. Everybody was talking in little groups, and Naru began to search for something to say to Mai. Of course, he would only think about work and studies, so he began to ask her about her English tests and told her that she was improving a lot and that apparently she has more brain cells than what he imagined. Yep… that's Naru's type of flirting.

The night passed and we finished eating. After we left the restaurant, I took a cab with Erick towards our house. _'I wonder how Mai and Naru are doing.'_

* * *

><p>Mai's POV<p>

The entire van ride was silent. Naru looked like he wanted to tell me something, but he never told me anything. We arrived at the front of my apartment building. Naru quickly got out of the van and opened my door.

I silently got out and muttered a shy thanks.

"Lin, I'll be back shortly." Naru said and Lin nodded.

As I began walking I felt Naru's arm hooking around mine.

"N-Naru?"

"Yes?"

"Are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Uh… um… Forget about it."

"Alright."

We kept walking until we reached my apartment door. "Well, see you later." I said shyly.

I turned away from him to open my door. "Mai."

I turned to face him. "Yes?"

"We should go out for some tea these days. You look like you need it."

My heart stopped beating for a moment. I felt butterflies in my stomach and I'm sure my face was red.

"D-do you mean like a date?"

"It's… not a date. Can't friends go out together too?" He asked, almost losing his serious mask.

"Alright. Maybe next week?"

"Perfect." He half smiled, then returned to his normal façade.

We stared at each other for a few moments. "Well, I should get inside now."

"Ok. Make sure to lock the door. I can't afford to lose my tea making assistant."

I almost giggled. "Ok. Good night, Naru."

"Night."

I entered my apartment, closed the door, and waited for the footstep sounds to disappear.

I pushed my back against the door. "Ha! Just friends. Yeah right." _'He doesn't fool me, though I will wait until he is ready to tell me.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Wooo! Go Naru! :D<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Lin's POV

Noll came back to the van after leaving Mai in her apartment.

"I see you finally made a move." I smirked.

The scowl on his face was priceless. "Shut up."

"Did you ask her out?" I didn't care that Noll gets irritated when interrogated. He actually needed a girlfriend. He needed Mai.

"Lin."

"It was about time." I still smirked.

"Lin." He warned. After that, I dropped the 'conversation'.

* * *

><p>One week later<p>

Mai's POV

I was working diligently organizing everything. I've never felt so excited. I've been waiting all week to see if Naru actually would take me out at least to a café.

The front door opened revealing a tired looking John, an annoyed Masako, a grinning Yasu, and a fighting pair.

"Woman, please! Stop hitting me!"

"Not until you apologize!" Ayako shouted.

"Guys what's wrong this time?" Rosy, who has been sitting unusually quiet by my side, asked.

They ignored her. "I won't apologize! I was laughing because it's the truth!"

"I don't look like a clown with the makeup I wear!"

"Hey, Yasu said it, not me." Monk laughed and perfectly dodged Ayako's purse.

"And I also said you should be with me instead of her, Bou-san." Yasu winked.

"Hey! Stop saying that!" Monk shouted.

"Guys. Stop fi-" I was interrupted.

"You three are so annoying." And with that comment, Masako unleashed the ultimate shouting session.

John was trying to calm everyone down. He only got himself being shouted at. Poor guy.

Rosy was now trying to silence them, and Erick escaped to Lin's office. _'Smart guy.'_

That reminds me… where's Naru?

I was so engulfed in the whole shouting, I didn't see Naru get out of his office and stand next to me.

I noticed him when he spoke. "Want to go out for that tea?"

I stared at him incredulously. "Right now? Aren't you going to tell them to stop fighting?"

"They'll be fine." He shrugged.

I looked at him then at all the people fighting.

"Why do I even date you, old hag?" _'Better escape while I can.'_

"Let's go." I hurriedly said.

I grabbed my purse and followed Naru out of the office.

We walked to a café that was just across the street. They had the second best coffee, tea and muffins. The best were from where I used to work (no bragging intended). I ordered a muffin and tea while Naru just ordered tea.

"So… do we have a case?"

"Mai, I didn't bring you here to talk about work. Although, yes, we have a new case." Naru… Naru said that? I looked at him like he had something strange on his face. _'Naru… not wanting to speak about work?'_

"Uh… alright. So what do you want to talk about?"

"Tell me about yourself." Ok, now I'm surprised.

I shook it off and began telling him about my childhood, some funny memories (to which he chuckled) and I told him about my precious moments with my parents. I asked him of his childhood.

"I wasn't always like this." He began. "I was a normal boy who just happened to have PK. I tried making friends, but found it hard. While my brother had his natural charm, I was the weird and quiet one. Every time I tried making friends, they would ignore me. I grew up and took an interest in the paranormal, and I began reading about it. I thought that maybe by having a topic of conversation that I would make friends, but they found me even weirder and pushed me away. It wasn't because of their fear for ghosts, but because I took it too seriously. Then, I decided to stop trying and gave myself into studying and reading. I didn't care for anyone anymore except for my brother and my parents."

'_Wow, so Naru had a normal side. I feel sorry that he had to go through that.'_

I took his hand that was on the table. "You know you have SPR as your friends. We really care about you. _I _care about you."

He smiled then squeezed my hand. "I know."

We looked at each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. I flushed as I saw what we were doing.

"What? Are my eyes too perfect for you?" He smirked.

"You narcissist!" I crossed my hands.

"It's the truth."

"No, it isn't." I stood up, noticing that we were finished and should probably head back to the office.

He stood up and took a step closer to me. "Prove it." His smirk was still in place. I looked at him straight in the eyes. I don't know why, but I couldn't take my eyes off of them. They seemed calm and soft. I saw Naru lean very slowly towards me and so I began to tip toe to be on his same height. I didn't know what was happening between us. He extended his hand towards my face.

"Oh, there you guys are!" _'I hate you, Monk.'_

We immediately stepped away from each other.

"You stupid monk! They were having a moment!" Ayako tried to whisper, but I heard her.

"Oh! Hehe, sorry." Monk tried to apologize. Naru had his façade again and I knew I had lost any other chance to see him as relaxed as he was with me.

Monk looked awkwardly between us, Ayako smirked, Yasu and Rosy grinned, and Erick and Masako smiled. Apparently, Lin and Madoka stayed at the office.

"Let's get back to the office. We have a new case."

Naru's POV

'_Why can't I have a moment with Mai? Why does something happen every time I try to get people into my life? Am I destined to be alone?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Heyy! Sorry I haven't updated in what felt like ages (almost three weeks). Thanks to all of you who have continued reading my story and to those who have reviewed. I really appreciate it. <strong>** :D I hope I write the next chapter soon. **


	15. Chapter 15

Rosy's POV

Naru told us about the new case, and the mansion was a little far from here. As we were near to the clients' mansion, I watched Naru for a moment. He was sitting left of Mai, while she was in the middle, and I was to her right. Erick was at the front passenger's seat. _'This is an odd seating arrangement.' _

He's been acting odd lately. Every time he looks at Mai, he frowns. It doesn't seem like a mad frown, more like a frustrated one. Being nosy as I am, and a telepath, I decided to read his thoughts. I have not been called Nosy Rosy* for nothing.

'_I wonder if I'll ever get a time to talk to Mai and make my grand move. Something always happens. I hope no one comes in our way.'_

'_Be careful what you think, or else it might become true.'_

'_Rosy, please leave me alone.' _

I made a mental sarcastic laugh. _'Leave you alone? When have I ever done that? Especially if the topic is about you and Mai?'_

Naru glared at me. _'Shut up or I'll fire you.'_

I narrowed my eyes but maintained my special mischievous grin. _'If you do that, I'll make sure to tell Mai about our mental conversations, and I'll even push her more towards Ichiro, if you want.' _

Naru widened his eyes for some full three seconds, then narrowed them. _'You wouldn't dare.'_

'_Maybe, maybe not.' _

"Uh… you know, guys, with all the glaring, funny looks, and staring, I'm getting a little uncomfortable. Is something wrong?"

"We arrived." Lin interrupted. "And the others are here."

We immediately took off our seatbelts and Naru walked angrily towards the door of the mansion. I yanked Mai and walked at a faster pace towards Naru.

Naru was about to knock on the door, but he stopped when I said "Hey, Mai. I was wondering… Do you want to go sometime to eat something with Erick, me and _Ichiro_?" a little too loudly.

"Um…"

Naru's reaction was priceless. First, he growled, then he sighed, then he humphed in annoyance and disbelief.

'_You jelly?' _ I heard someone say in Naru's head. It sounded just like him but in a teasing tone.

'_Shut up, Gene.'_

'_Oh! So you're the famous Gene?' _

'_Indeed. Nice to meet my teasing partner.' _

'_I've had enough of you two.' _Naru blocked his thoughts and knocked on the door.

_I couldn't imagine what would happen if Ichiro opened that door. _

"Mai?" _Talk about bad luck and bad timing. I must be a predictor too. _

"Ichiro?" Yep… Ichiro stood there looking surprised to see everyone, especially Mai.

"What are you doing here?" Ichiro asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We're here to do our job." Guess who said that.

A man in his late forties appeared behind Ichiro. "Good afternoon. I am sorry about the confusion. My son came today as a surprise and he doesn't know what's going on in our home."

"I understand, but please keep everyone informed so they are aware of any danger, Mr. Kouki."

Mr. Kouki bowed down. "I'm truly sorry. Please, enter. My son will show you the empty room that you will use as base."

Naru entered and we followed behind.

After a few seconds of walking, Ichiro spoke.

"So, Mai. I guess we'll be seeing each other more often in the next few days."

"I assure you, _Ichiro_, that we will leave as soon as possible. Don't get too comfortable."

Ichiro stopped walking. "Mai, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure." Mai looked confused.

He explained to the others how to get to the empty room.

I slowly continued walking, and as I turned around the corner, I hid behind the wall. "Rosy, what are you doing?" Naru stopped walking and was now glaring at me. He told everyone else to go where Ichiro told them.

"If you ever want Mai to be yours, I suggest you lower your voice and listen."

I was surprised when Naru listened to me and did as I said. I stared at him wide eyed and returned to the conversation.

"-that Naru is a little rude, but be patient with him. It's not personal."

"I know it's not personal, but I can't help but think that he's mad at me for being your friend. Although I want to change that relationship between you and me."

I heard Naru's growl.

"Uh… what? I don't understand."

Ichiro held Mai by the waist and pushed his body against hers. He slowly began to approach her lips. Naru's breath was caught up on his throat and I grabbed his arm as he tensed it.

Just as Ichiro was about to kiss Mai, who was looking at him wide eyed and seemed that she didn't know what to do, the lights started flickering, and the temperature turned cold.

"**Don't touch her!" **Shouted someone nowhere to be seen. Ichiro let go of Mai and looked everywhere.

Suddenly, a teenage girl appeared in front of Ichiro. Her hair was a long, messy hair, her eyes black and cold, she had long legs and arms and a beautiful face.

"**You won't hurt her anymore." **The ghost growled.

As the ghost threw the table that sat in the middle of the grand entrance towards Ichiro, Mai threw him out of the way.

"Mai!" Naru got out of his cover and ran towards Mai, but he was too late. The table already hit her.

* * *

><p>Naru's POV<p>

I was too late. I ran towards Mai, who was underneath the table. I threw the table off of her. And kneeled to her unconscious form. I took her head into my arms.

_Why didn't I use my PK? I could have saved her from being hit. _

"Mai. Oh, Mai." I contained my sadness and only anger was shown on my face.

"**You… You hurt her!" **I shouted angrily at the ghost. I didn't care if it got mad. I didn't care if she hurt me, but she hurt Mai. That's my business. Everybody ran towards us.

"**She wasn't the one I aimed for. She will heal." **As she finished, she launched herself into Mai. Mai started glowing and her bloody side of her head started healing, her right and broken arm, ribs and leg started healing and in less than one minute, her bruises were gone.

"What happened? We heard you scream Mai's name." Ayako was looking at Mai with a horrified face.

"The ghost tried to attack Ichiro and she intervened. She's-she's been healed." Damn stuttering.

"Healed?" Everybody asked.

I sighed, picked Mai up, and started heading towards our basement. Monk helped Ichiro to get up. As we entered base, I started explaining.

"Yasuhara, what did you find?"

"To be honest, I found nothing out of the ordinary. No one died brutally in this house, no suicides, and no accidents."

_If there wasn't a murder, suicide, or accident, then why is there a ghost here?_

I felt something stirring at my side, and remembered that Mai was still unconscious when we brought her here. Her eyes began to open slowly and she locked eyes with me.

"What happened?"

"Mai! I'm glad that you're ok." Ichiro helped Mai to stand up and hugged her.

Mai smiled. "I'm glad that you didn't get hurt."

"Yes, but you did."

"Don't worry, I would do it again if I had to."

I felt my insides twist and I glared at Ichiro and at Mai. I felt angry that she lets herself to be hugged by this boy and that she always let him get what he wants. She even sacrifices her well-being for him. I felt angry that everything comes in between us. I shouldn't be angry at her mostly, but I am.

"I would appreciate if you didn't smother my assistant."

Mai's POV

I glared at Naru. Sure, Ichiro looked like he tried to kiss me when we were talking, but that doesn't mean that I shouldn't stand up for my friend. As I was about to speak, Ichiro beat me to it.

"What's your problem? Can't you deal with my relationship with Mai?"

"I have no interest about your relationship with Mai, but I'm interested in the work she does for me, so leave my assistant alone."

"Huh? So you're only interested in the work I do for you?" I asked.

"At the moment, yes. That's what I pay you for. No more, no less." He snapped back.

To say I was hurt was an understatement. I felt broken. He made me believe that he liked me. He was nice to me a lot of times. I even thought we were friends or even could be more than that.

I tried to contain my tears, but one escaped. "Are you saying that I'm only worth for work?"

"I was not implying that, Mai. It looks like you're getting dumber than you were, if that's even possible."

"You jerk! Why can't you be nice to me?"

"I would be nice to you if you were an intelligent person worth my time."

That does it. I can't stand more of his hostility. All the tears started pouring out of my eyes and onto my cheeks. I couldn't think of anything except his words. I did what I always do best. I ran. I ran out of everyone's sight. I ran somewhere, anywhere to get me as far away from the person of my torment.

I ran outside into a huge garden. I sat near a fountain in the middle of the garden, where no one could see me, as there were tall bushes surrounding it. I poured my heart out as I cried. I stopped when I felt someone, or something, watching me.

* * *

><p><strong>UGH! I know, I know... Not my best chapter. It was just an introduction to the following chapters. I've been in some kind of writer's block. I'll get out of it <strong>**. **

***Nosy Rosy was the great idea of a guest who reviewed my story. When I first read the review, I almost died laughing. So I reaaaaaly felt the urge to use this. Just so you know that it was not my idea. **

**I also wanted to thank my friend Kare for giving me the idea for this chapter. We were talking about animes and she mentioned Ichigo, and I remembered Ichiro, and just like that BAM this whole chapter came to mind. So thanks, Kare. **

**Thanks to all for the follows, favorites and reviews. 'Till next chapter! **


	16. Chapter 16

Mai's POV

I was waiting for whatever was watching me to make itself known.

The previous ghost appeared in front of the fountain. When I looked at her eyes, I noticed they were angry, but determined.

"What do you want?" I asked her, already tired of everything, but curious as to what were her intentions.

"**I want revenge." **I understood her language thanks to… Naru. And now I had to figure out why she wanted revenge so that we can finish this case as soon as possible.

"**Revenge for what?" **The ghost stood in front of me, and touched my forehead. The next thing I know, I'm blacking out and fell unconscious.

**Mai's Dream**

_**I woke up into one of the rooms in the mansion, I looked to my right and saw a girl about 14 years old sleeping on a separate bed. I smiled. 'I guess I'm living this first person.' I stood up from my bed and looked at myself in the mirror. I was the ghost. A living, beautiful, and healthy teenage girl. Soon my smile turned into a frown. **_

"_**They are right, I'm really ugly. I'm an annoying freak. I hate myself."**_

"_**Oh please, Ashley, you're not ugly. You're beautiful just as you are." I turned around to see the girl smiling at this Ashley. **_

_**I smiled. "Thank you."**_

_**The scene changed and I was at a school. I was next to the previous girl. **_

"_**Well, look who we have here… Ashley and her freaky sister Amy. Now tell me, both of you, did both your parents give you your bad looks and dumbness?" Asked a girl old enough to be almost graduating from high school. **_

"_**Leave my sister alone, Asami. It's enough that you bother me every day." I said as I looked directly into her eyes. **_

"_**Hmm… now that you mention that, I guess I'll play a little more with your sister. Girls, you know what to do."**_

_**Two girls came from behind me and grabbed both my arms. I struggled against them, but I couldn't get out of their strong grasp. They threw me to the ground and began kicking and punching me. I tried kicking them, but they grabbed my leg and dragged me along the ground. I saw as Asami was playing with Amy's mind. "Amy! Don't listen to her." Amy looked at me and she was crying. **_

_**Another kick was thrown to my face, and I lost consciousness. **_

Mai's POV

I opened my eyes and stood from where I was lying down. I cried and cried. I knew that what I saw was in the past, but it hurt seeing someone in pain, and also feeling the pain.

"**I will make them pay." **Ashley disappeared.

I had a feeling that something was about to happen with the others, so I began running towards the house.

* * *

><p>Naru's POV<p>

Once Mai got out of the base, I felt all regret piling up. _'I really am stupid.'_

"What was _that _all about?!" Rosy shouted as she grabbed me by my shirt and menacingly closed the space between us.

"Rosy, I will take care of this." Erick said. Rosy let go of my shirt and backed away. Now Erick was the one to grab me and pin me to the wall. "I don't know what went through your mind, but what you did was totally unnecessary. If something happens to my little sister, you will pay."

Monk touched Erick by the shoulder. "Man, I know you're angry, but you have to let go of him. We have to start looking for Mai." Erick sighed and let go of me.

"Noll, that was plain stupid." Madoka glared at me. Lin just shook his head and sighed.

Ichiro, whom I forgot was here, looked at me with a hint of mockery. "You lost your chance, idiot."

As they opened the door to go look for Mai, I decided to speak. "I- I really regret what I said."

"If you're really sorry, you better find a way to fix this, although I doubt that Mai will forgive you so easily." Ayako glared at me.

As they all took a step towards the door, this door slammed shut. We all looked at each other.

I blinked, and the next thing I saw shocked me. In front of me stood my school enemy. "What are you doing here?" I seethed. "Just like old times, I'll make sure you know your place. This time, instead of hurting you, I will hurt the girl you love, and you can't do anything about it." He laughed maniacally, and ran towards the door, opened it, got out, and slammed it shut. I ran and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open. "Stay away from her! No, no… Mai!" I shouted as I still tried to open the door. I tried using my PK, but it still wouldn't open.

Rosy's POV

I looked in front of me. I forgot what was happening around me, because I could only see _her. _"What happened, Rosy? I hope you didn't forget me." She smirked. "I don't fear you anymore, Naomi." She laughed maniacally. "I will shred your self-confidence to pieces again." Behind her appeared all my old classmates from one school I attended to.

"You are an insignificant girl who just wants to be noticed."

"Stupid nerd."

"Teacher's pet."

"Look at her clothes, she looks like a nerd."

"Well, she is one."

"Fatty."

I tried blocking out all of their voices by covering my ears, but I could still hear them perfectly. I cried and cried, and they still talked. _'Why is the past here to haunt me again?' _

I screamed and unleashed all energy built inside of me and blasted some of my long-time-not-used PK all over the room.

Erick's POV

My eyes widened as I saw my old bullies in front of me. I knew that if they were here, it was because they wanted to fight.

One of them launched himself at me and I swiftly blocked him. I meant to throw a punch at the other one's face, but the one behind me caught my arm. I was thrown to the floor and the leader began kicking my stomach.

I was beginning to feel angry. When I was at the edge of exploding, I unleashed my PK in form of electricity.

Masako's POV

I saw as Naru began speaking to someone no one else could see. Not one second later, Rosy stared at the wall and also began to say that she wasn't afraid of "her". _'Who are they talking to?' _Afterwards, Erick was in a trance, looking at Bou-san, whom went in front of him to touch his shoulder. "Erick, what's wrong with all of you?" As Monk tried to put his hand, Erick dodged it like dodging a punch. Yasu was now in front of him and Erick meant to throw him a punch, but John caught it. When John let go of him, Erick fell, grabbed his stomach and screamed in pain. As he got angry, a blue light emitted from him and we all felt a little shock of electricity. Also, Rosy began to cover her ears and screamed. The unthinkable happened, she started to blast PK everywhere. Everyone except Naru and Erick took cover so that the PK blast wouldn't hurt them. Naru was screaming at the door and trying to open it. _'What is going on here?' _

"**You won't hurt her anymore."**

After we heard the voice, the door opened revealing a panting Mai.

"Mai!" Naru shouted, and took hold of her. "Did he hurt you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She got free from his grasp.

Mai's POV

I saw Naru looking at me with worry. He's acting strange. Still, I'm kind of disappointed for what he said. As I freed myself from his grasp, I dodged a blast that came my way and so did Naru. I went to take cover behind a couch opposite of Rosy and Erick where everyone was hiding. Erick was emanating a blue light while Rosy was blasting… _'Wait. Is she blasting PK?' _

I remembered my dream. I knew that this was Ashley trying to mess with them.

"**Ashley! Stop messing with them!"**

"**No, they deserve it. The man in black hurt you and the others didn't stop him. Now they will suffer again what we suffered." **

I was trying to find a solution to this mess and I found the solution. **"I am not suffering anymore because I forgive those who didn't help me!" **

There was a moment of tension, then Erick and Mai stopped emitting PK, but Naru continued looking at me with worry.

"**You have forgiven those who didn't help you, and that's acceptable, but he shall still pay."**

It was then that I remembered the flaw to what I said. I said I would forgive those who didn't help me, but not the one who hurt me.

"**Wait!" **I was too late. The ghost already made her decision and was not present in the room.

I heard groans and turned to see Erick with his hands around his stomach and Rosy was slowly losing her consciousness.

"Rosy!" Naru, Lin, Ayako, Madoka and I ran towards her, while John, Masako, Yasu and Monk stayed with Erick.

"We need to get her to a hospital now!" Naru almost shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour later<strong>

Rosy was sent to the hospital with Madoka and Ayako with her. I called Ayako to check on Rosy, and she told me that everything was fine. After the call ended, I sat next to a nervous Erick.

"She's doing fine. Ayako told me that she was sleeping." I tried calming him.

"Now that everything is calmer, we have to talk about what happened an hour ago."

"Oliver!" I glared at him, and he seemed to have flinched at the use of his real name. Then he returned to normal.

"Mai, we need to finish our job here."

"I know, Na- Oliver, but Erick is still a bit touchy on the sub-"

"It's ok, Mai. It's better to get this over with." Erick smiled a sad smile.

"Alright, let's get started." Naru began. "What was your vision about?"

"My old bullies. They used to fight me a lot. At first, they got to hurt and abuse me and my friend a lot, but then I controlled my PK and used it to my benefit."

"What about Rosy's display of PK?"

At this, Erick looked at his hands on his knees. "She has had it from all her life."

Oliver narrowed his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

Erick sighed. "She thinks it's a shame. She's had it under control for almost 6 years. Rosy was bullied when she was in middle school. She got emotionally beaten up, and she was on the verge of losing all self-confidence. One day her bully, Naomi, and her best friends, almost brain washed Rosy, but she got angry and released a great amount of PK towards Naomi, and a little towards everyone else bothering her. The point is that Naomi ended up in the hospital, and when she was released, she tried turning her classmates against Rosy. All that Rosy did was accept her fault and changed schools. She later promised herself that she would never use it again."

Oliver seemed to be thinking. "So she has untrained PK enough to hurt various people?" Erick nodded. "You shall train her once she recovers."

"Alright."

"It seems that this case has to do something about someone who was bullied." I remembered my dream and told him about it.

"Now we know why she does her haunting. It appears the ghost hasn't moved on because she feels anger towards her bullies."

Oliver then turned to face me. "Mai, we need to talk."

I was too tired and still disappointed to speak to him. "Look, Oliver, there's nothing to speak about."

"Yes, there is. Either we talk or you're out of the case." We had a little staring contest. I wouldn't let him get what he wanted that easily. I continued to glare until I gave up. I sighed.

"Alright. Kitchen, now."

* * *

><p>The walk to the kitchen was uncomfortably quiet. Finally, we arrived to the kitchen. Since it was a whole separate room, Oliver closed the door, and as he did, he looked straight into my eyes.<p>

"Mai, I'm truly sorry for what I said."

"You shouldn't be, it's the truth."

He took a step closer towards me. "Don't ever say that."

"How can't I? You always insult me, glare at me, use me only for tea and most of all, you play with my feelings."

"Play with your feelings? When have I ever done that? If you confuse my true intentions, then you really are stupid. The only one who seems to be playing here is _you._"

There was a deadly silence between us.

"Oliver, you are the biggest cold hearted jerk I have ever met. Maybe I'm better off alone than with you. How could I have loved a person like you? I really do, but now I see it's only an unrequited feeling. Don't worry, I won't be on your way anymore. After this case ends I'll stop bothering you."

"Mai I-" He stopped talking and looked upwards. During our discussion, we failed to notice all the sharp and hard objects pointing at him.

"**You won't hurt her anymore."**

As everything was launched at him, I automatically stood in front of him. I waited for the pain to come, but I heard noises all around me. Everything fell to the ground.

I turned to look at Naru. "Did you do that?"

"Yes, Mai, I-"

"Oliver don't use your PK like that!"

"Mai, don't call me th-"

"Are you guys ok?!" Ichiro ran through the door and spotted me.

"Yes, we are." Ichiro hugged me and kissed my forehead.

I felt my cheeks burning.

"Let's return to base." Naru walked past me and didn't wait for us.

* * *

><p>Two days passed and nothing new happened, only some temperature drops, but nothing too dangerous. Oliver and I haven't said a word to each other, except for his usual 'Mai, tea.'<p>

Night came and all except Oliver and Lin went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's Dream<strong>

**I looked around me and spotted Ashley and Amy. **

"**Come on, Amy. Talk to me! You can't keep ignoring me."**

**Amy sighed "Just leave me alone. I'm going to keep talking to Akio."**

"**Amy, I know he's going to hurt you. He's Asami's brother and they're really close to each other, after all." **

"**You're overreacting." **

**The vision changed and I saw Amy at the school. **

**Amy and a guy were walking towards a classroom. When they entered, Amy was surprised to see Asami and her friends. "W-what's happening?" She turned to Akio, who was smirking.**

"**Did you really believe I would like you?"**

**He pushed her, then everyone began to do the same. Akio pushed her too hard and she hit her head with the teacher's desk.**

**Everyone started running out the classroom, leaving a bleeding and dying Amy behind. **

**The vision changed again and I was in Ashley's room. She looked very ill. **

"**I should have protected her." She closed her eyes and exhaled her last breath. **

Mai's POV

I woke up crying. I couldn't believe someone would be so hard towards another and how Ashley fell ill because of her sister's death.

It was only 4 a.m. I decided to head to base. No one was there so I checked on the monitors and stopped when I saw Naru inside a room trying to get out. I ran towards the room and opened it.

"Mai. What are you doing here?"

"Helping you. You're welcome."

"Thanks."

I didn't even glance at him. I just continued walking.

"Mai."

"Yes?"

"We have to get along, or else the ghost will keep trying to kill me."

I turned around and stared at him. "Naru, I wish I could just forget, but I can't. Your words still hurt me."

"Mai, I don't know any other way to tell you that I'm sorry. I regret all that I said. Please, forgive me."

I felt that he was still hiding something between his words, but I concentrated on his apology. I smiled. "It's ok. I forgive you."

"Thank you."

"There's one problem." I began telling him about my dream.

"I think it won't be easy to convince Ashley that you're not going to betray me. Even if I forgive you, I don't think she will trust you. Also, now we know why this place is haunted. She died by 'natural' causes."

He seemed to be analyzing the situation. "I don't want you to be apart from me. We have to find a way for her to know that we can get along. Also, Lin is not at our room as he is at the hospital talking to Madoka about Rosy's condition and her soon release. You can stay at my room and there we can test the ghost's reaction to our getting along. Maybe she believes us, or maybe she won't. Either way, if you're there when something happens, you can alert the others."

"Wait, so you want me to stay at _your _room?"

"Yes, Mai. I thought I made it clear. If you're worried about sharing a bed, we won't. There are two beds."

"Alright."

* * *

><p>We entered his and Lin's room.<p>

I felt weird, but I forgot about it as sleep threatened to come again. I laid down on my bed, and remembered something.

"Naru, you're not in your pajamas. Were you awake all these hours?" He nodded.

"Naru! Get some sleep."

He went to change into his pajamas.

I felt really cold, because my pajama shirt wasn't long sleeved and this room had an open window. "Naru, I feel cold. Can I close the window?"

"No." He said through the bathroom door.

"Why not?" I pouted.

"I like fresh air. Go find in my bag one of my pajama shirts."

I blushed. _'Was I really going to wear one of his shirts?' _

I looked in his bag and blushed even more. _'It really feels weird looking for Naru's clothes.' _I snapped out of it.

'_I should still be mad at him, but I know I should forgive him because I was raised as a forgiving and kind person, but I still don't know if he really meant all those mean words.' _

I found a nice and cozy shirt. As I took it out of Naru's bag, I noticed something out of place. My curiosity got the best of me, and I grabbed and looked at a small box wrapped in a red wrapping paper.

The bathroom door opened and when Naru saw the box in my hands, he smiled widely.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I just wanted to say... Some of the stories that were described in this chapter are based on a true personal story. My advice to those who are suffering from bullying: Don't let yourself be guided by those who want to see you beaten (physically and emotionally). You are worth a lot. Based on my and other's personal experience, the best thing you can do is ignore the harsh and FALSE words mean people tell you, and if this happens on an institution such as school or at your neighborhood, speak up. Look at yourself in the mirror. You are worth a smile, a hug and most of all respect. No one came to this life to suffer. There's always a way out. In my experience, I decided to speak up, change schools and move on. It was the best decision I made, for I met the people that helped change my life and helped me get back to my feet. I hope I helped in some way. Till next chapter! <strong>


End file.
